


Angeles

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amy Winehouse - Freeform, California, Depressed Jared, Dogs, F/M, Music, Musician Jensen
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Osadzone w Santa Monica AU o Jensenie muzyku, Jaredzie - młodym, dobrze zapowiadającym się aktorze, tworzącej biżuterię artystyczną Gen i pewnej znanej piosenkarce z duchem Amy Winehouse na karku. ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bungalow przy Pearl Street 3010 niewiele różnił się od domów z sąsiedztwa, jakich wiele na kalifornijskim wybrzeżu. Miał w sobie coś hiszpańskiego – kremową cegłę fasady, zielone okiennice, brązową dachówkę, czerwonawą terakotę na podjeździe pod garażem, a nawet sporego kaktusa w ceramicznej doniczce przed wejściem, przesłoniętym bujnie krzewiącą się fioletową bugenwilą. Widoku na Zatokę ani basenu nie zapewniał (na to był zbyt tani w wynajmie), ale miał spłachetek ogrodu z drzewkami owocowymi i kolejnymi krzakami różnokolorowej bugenwilli, po którym mogły buszować psy oraz wyłożone płytkami patio, na którym można było urządzić barbecue, o ile goście by się nieco ścisnęli.  
Jensen nie narzekał. Zdarzało mu się pomieszkiwać w gorszych miejscach, ba, nawet na molo rozświetlonym światłami Pacific Park z charakterystycznym dla Santa Monica Diabelskim Młynem. U Jareda (młodego, dobrze zapowiadającego się aktora, których w Kalifornii, jak sam przyznawał, było na pęczki, ale niechaj żywi nie tracą nadziei) miał swój pokój nad garażem i nieograniczony dostęp do reszty domu, uroczo hiszpańskiego z wyglądu, ale niezbyt imponującego wielkością, bo składającego się jedynie z kuchni z malutką, ozdobioną wykuszowym oknem jadalnią, saloniku z przeszkloną werandą, na której Gen, dziewczyna Jareda, urządziła warsztat biżuterii artystycznej, sypialni nie większej od szafy i wiecznie okupowanej łazienki. Acha, i lodówki, oczywiście. O ile w lodówce coś było. A dzisiejszego ranka to Jensen odpowiadał za zakupy, chociaż lista życzeń Jareda niespecjalnie przypadła mu do gustu.  
Wszedł do domu, otwierając drzwi łokciem, bo ręce miał zajęte przez papierową torbę, z której wystawał seler naciowy i doniczka ze świeżą bazylią – Jared znowu dostał fioła na punkcie zdrowej żywności, tym razem diety szybkiej przemiany materii, jakby nie miał tejże przemiany i tak cholernie szybkiej. Zatrzasnął drzwi stopą obutą w sandał i ruszył ze swoim brzemieniem w stronę kuchni, potykając się o Sadie i Harley’a, mieszańce labradora i owczarka niemieckiego, wyraźnie ucieszone jego przybyciem, kręcące mu się pod nogami i ani chybi oczekujące na smakołyki. Nic z tego, kudłacze, wasz pan przechodzi na soczewicę i amarantus, a wam zostaną najzwyklejsze chrupki, pomyślał Jensen.  
\- Zagłodzisz je – burknął na widok przyjaciela, rozpartego przy stole w kuchni i w skupieniu  
wrzucającego do sokowirówki krzywo pokrojone kawałki marchewki, których miąższ pryskał na boki, zostawiając pomarańczowe kropki na jego twarzy i t-shircie z bawolą czaszką. Nic dziwnego, że Jared nie słyszał jak wchodził, sokowirówka lata świetności miała za sobą i rzęziła jak startujący samolot.  
\- Co? – spytał roztargnionym głosem młody, dobrze zapowiadający się aktor, wyłączając piekielną machinę i pytająco spoglądając na Jensena. Strzępki marchewki we włosach miały zapewne dodać im blasku i sprężystości, ale większość kasztanowej grzywy chowała się pod rozciągniętą beannie. Widocznie dziś był jeden z tych dni, kiedy włosy nie chciały współpracować z właścicielem i należało je skrupulatnie zakryć. Nie zagłuszane sokowirówką radio na parapecie kuchennym poinformowało, że w Santa Monica zapowiada się kolejny, bezchmurny dzień z temperaturą sięgającą powyżej 30 stopni i lekkim wiatrem, czyli pogodą wprost wymarzoną do surfowania i wylegiwania się na plaży, ale Ocean Park Boulevard i Pico Boulevard są zakorkowane, więc na wspomnianą plażę raczej trudno się będzie dostać. Na pociechę puścili Beach Boysów, bo Jared znowu nastawił stację KOCP FM ze złotymi przebojami. Jensen wolałby coś z country i bluesa, ale mówi się trudno.  
\- Sadie i Harley długo nie pociągną na zieleninie – powtórzył, stawiając torbę na blacie, jak najdalej od marchewkowych rozbryzgów i oganiając się od psich nosów, które koniecznie chciały sięgnąć jej zawartości. – Głodne będą…  
\- Kaszę lubią – odparł Jared obronnie, wyjmując pojemnik z sokowirówki i podając go Jensenowi. – Marchewki? Jak na kogoś, kto grywa na molo w Santa Monica, jesteś strasznie blady.  
\- Bo grywam raczej wieczorami? – wytknął Jensen i sceptycznie przyjrzał się świeżo wyciśniętemu sokowi, w którym pływały dziwne drobinki – Jared wykazał się nastawieniem ekologicznym i przemielił marchew bez obierania - pozostawała nadzieja, że ją chociaż przepłukał. – Dziękuję, wolałbym kawę.  
Pstryknął włącznikiem ekspresu, dobrze wiedząc, że tamten nie zapomniał o jego nastawieniu – zdrowa żywność zdrową żywnością, ale bez kofeiny żaden z nich długo by nie przeżył, choć Jensen wolał kawę czarną jak smoła, a Jared latte, najlepiej z tfu, mlekiem sojowym. Psy nie do końca uwierzyły, że w torbie nie ma niczego smakowitego, więc kiedy wypakowywał zakupy, nie odstępowały go na krok. Doniczka z bazylią wylądowała na parapecie obok tymianku, rozmarynu, mięty i melisy – Gen miała rękę nie tylko do tworzenia hippisowskiej biżuterii, ale i do ziół. Lodówka, ciemnobrązowe, kuchenne szafki i rattanowe kosze powoli wypełniały się kaszami, przetworami zbożowymi, jogurtami, warzywami, owocami i wodą mineralną, nie  
licząc osamotnionej lasagni z mrożonki i czteropaku piwa. Jak tak dalej pójdzie Jensen będzie musiał żywić się na mieście, chyba, że potajemnie zgromadzi zapasy w pokoju nad garażem, najlepiej pod łóżkiem, w skrzyni zamykanej na solidną kłódkę, żeby Jared nie dorwał się do niej w chwili zwątpienia w dietę i własną siłę woli.  
\- Marchewki? – ponowił próbę Jared, tęsknie popatrując na kofeinową strużkę ciurkającą z ekspresu. – A o zwierzaki się nie martw, rano ugotowałem im kaszę.  
\- Kawy? – odbił piłeczkę Jensen, dobrze rozumiejąc jego spojrzenie i nie czekając na odpowiedź, napełnił dwa kubki, hojnie dolał przyjacielowi mleka sojowego i zasiadł przy zbryzganym marchewką stole, sięgając po podawany sok i upijając trochę z pojemnika. Nie był aż taki zły, ale przy okazji pochlapał sobie nim na pomarańczowo bojówki i jasną koszulkę. Trudno. Tymczasem Sadie i Harley jak na komendy usiadły przed stołem i wpatrzyły mu się miłośnie w oczy. Jedzenie? Masz coś do jedzenia? Coś dobrego?  
\- I jak rozumiem, zjadły? – spytał z powątpieniem, zerkając na puste miski przy drzwiach na werandę. – A wiesz, że wolałyby z mięsem, nie saute?  
\- Z mięsem i warzywami ugotowałem - pospieszył z zapewnieniami Jared, podtykając Sadie pod nos kawałek surowej marchewki, którym wzgardziła i tarmosząc ją za uszami, co przyjęła z większym zadowoleniem. - Z porcją rosołową, bo na naszej diecie jest dozwolony indyk, kurczak i wołowina, wiesz? Bez soli.  
\- To gotowałeś dla siebie, czy dla psów? – zaśmiał się Jensen, odstawiając niedopity sok, by z ulgą sięgnąć po wytęsknioną kawę i z wyrzutem patrząc na Harley’a, który leniwie zamiótł ogonem po terakotowych płytkach podłogi – znaczy, już jadłyście, tylko udajecie, że umieracie z głodu, tak? Cwaniaki. – I uściślając, na twojej diecie, nie naszej. To ty odchudzasz się do roli faceta umierającego na białaczkę, mi, kiedy przygrywam do kotleta, nikt nie każe wyglądać jak anorektyk. Trzeba było zostać muzykiem, nie aktorem…  
\- A dla towarzystwa? – spytał żałośnie Jared, próbując go przekonać spojrzeniem zbitego spaniela – podobne spojrzenie najlepiej wychodziło ludziom obdarzonym brązem ócz, jak Sly’owi Stallone, ale i jemu, choć oczy miał bardziej zielone niż piwne, szło całkiem nieźle. Sadie parsknęła, oburzona tym podstępnym wykorzystywaniem błagalnego psiego spojrzenia i przez otwartą werandę wymknęła się do ogrodu, a za nią wypadł Harley, który już zrozumiał, że żebraniem nic nie wskóra, za to nabrał chęci do płoszenia czyżyków mieszkających w żywopłocie i obgryzania końcówki od ogrodowego węża.  
\- Ja tylko zrobiłem zakupy – nie dał się zbić z tropu Jensen, popijając gorącą kawę i mrużąc zielone oczy – jeszcze chwila i z ukontentowania zacząłby mruczeć jak kot. - I żeby nie było – piwo i lasagna są dla mnie. Ewentualnie podzielę się z Gen.  
\- I ty, Brutusie, przeciwko mnie – wymamrotał Jared, zabierając się za własną latte i pocierając czoło u nasady nosa, jakby na samą myśl o czekającej diecie zaczęła go boleć głowa. – Bo Gen na pewno zje z tobą. Jak mam wytrzymać miesiąc na zieleninie bez waszego wsparcia? To nieludzkie.  
\- To przestań się wygłupiać z metodą Lee Strasberga – parsknął Jensen i machnął ręką, ucinając argumenty Jareda, już już pojawiające mu się na ustach. – Tak, wiem, granie ciałem, Dean, Nicholson, de Niro, Hoffman, Pacino, Keitel, Day-Lewis i Bale, a na dodatek Natalie Portman z „Czarnego łabędzia”. Dobrze, że nie grasz tancerza, bo za cholerę nie dostalibyśmy baletek w twoim rozmiarze.  
\- Za to od jutra zaczynam wolentariat na oddziale hematologii i onkologii w UCLA Medical Center, popołudniami, tak z kilka godzin dziennie – powiedział niemal przepraszająco Jared. – Wiesz, chcę się jakoś przygotować…  
\- Przerażasz mnie – oznajmił Jensen, rozkładając ręce (w tym jedną z kawą, więc do pomarańczowych plam na bojówkach doszły kawowe), chociaż w głębi ducha pomyślał, że „wczuwanie się” Jareda zasługuje na uznanie. – Co to będzie, jak już utkniesz na planie? Ale jeśli martwisz się o psiska, to obiecuję, że popołudniami będę z nimi wychodził na dłuższy spacer. Mam cichą nadzieję, że razem z Gen jakoś je opanujemy i nie będą znowu chciały zjeść yorka spod 3020. Wieczorami nie dam rady, bo gramy z Jasonem i Louden Swain w „Harvelle’s Blues Club”.  
\- A, nie, właśnie, że nie będziesz mógł z nimi wychodzić! – wykrzyknął znienacka Jared, podnosząc dłoń do góry, jak gdyby zgłaszał się do odpowiedzi. – Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć, że dzwonili z Warner Chappel Music i chcą cię wziąć na kilkudniową sesję nagraniową z jakąś znaną Angliczką, bo chyba im się kilku muzyków studyjnych pochorowało, czy coś.  
\- Rozumiem, że przyjąłeś ofertę? – Jensen zakrztusił się kolejnym łykiem kawy, odkaszlnął i dodał nieco złowróżbnym tonem. – Tak a priori, nie pytając mnie o zdanie? I co - skończę nagrywając chórki dla Lady Gagi?  
\- Stary, nie mów, że nie chcesz nagrywać dla Warnera – prychnął Jared, dobrze wiedząc, że Jensen od dłuższego czasu czekał na podobny uśmiech losu. – Podobno Jasona też poprosili, więc we dwóch będzie wam raźniej. I nie dla Lady Gagi, tylko Maggie Shaw – kojarzysz ją?  
\- Kojarzę? – Jensen spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. – Jasne. Ty też byś ją kojarzył, jakbyś w kółko nie słuchał złotych przebojów na KOCP FM. Przełącz na jakąkolwiek inną stację, a prędzej czy później poleci „Back it up” albo „A night like this”.  
1281  
\- Acha – skojarzył Jared. – Taki retro pop? Będzie ci leżał w kontekście? Myślałem, że wolisz blues, country i takie tam?  
\- I takie tam – zgodził się Jensen, mocno ściskając kubek z kawą i przyswajając wieści o wejściu do studia nagraniowego Warner Music z wokalistką, której ostatnia płyta zyskała status podwójnej platyny, a zdjęcie ozdobiło okładkę grudniowego numeru „Rolling Stone”. Gdyby nie to, że siedział, przypływ adrenaliny zbiłby go z nóg. Myśli pędziły mu po głowie jak kreskówkowy kot goniący za myszą. Muzyk studyjny, ha! „Harvelle’s Blues Club” to już było coś (zwłaszcza w porównaniu z graniem na molo), ale Warner… – Maggie Shaw to swing i stylizacja na lata 40-te, ale nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że będzie nagrywała nową płytę w Stanach! Co się stało z Abbey Road? I jakim cudem studio chce nas na sesję?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia – na poparcie swoich słów Jared zamaszyście potrzasnął głową. Beannie zsunęła się do tyłu, więc ściągnął ją do końca, uwalniając przyklapnięte włosy, którym przydałaby się frotka – czy naprawdę facet, którego miał zagrać, musiał być taki „hippisowski’? W upale Santa Monica dłuższe włosy doprowadzały go do szału, wolałby ścinać się na jeża jak Jensen. – Bo już dla nich nagrywaliście, a kilku lepszych od was muzykantów dorwała grypa jelitowa? Wygląda na to, że masz dobrego Anioła Stróża.  
\- Taaa, zsyłającego na innych jelitówkę – prychnął Jensen, oburącz przegarniając owe wspomniane, króciutkie włosy, jakby chciał je sobie postawić na sztorc. – O cholera, Maggie Shaw…  
\- Najlepiej zadzwoń do Mishy, bo zostawił namiary i dowiedz się, co, jak i gdzie – poradził Jared, wyraźnie ubawiony podekscytowaniem przyjaciela, zwykle dosyć powściągliwego w okazywaniu emocji i wrócił do krojenia marchewki na poręczniejsze kawałki z oczywistym zamiarem wyprodukowania kolejnych litrów soku. – Na pewno umówią was na próby, bo nie sądzę, żebyście z marszu weszli do studia.  
\- Maggie Shaw – powtórzył Jensen, ledwo go słuchając i wypijając kawę duszkiem, jakby to mogło obniżyć mu ciśnienie. – Niezły ma głos…  
\- Zapewne – zgodził się Jared, który sam twierdził, że słoń nadepnął mu na ucho i odróżnia jedynie kiedy coś gra lub nie gra. – Toteż trzeba by to uczcić, nie? Mój najnowszy angaż do wariacji na temat „Love story” też. Dlatego zostaw sobie lasagnę i piwo na później, a kiedy o piątej wpadnie Gen, możemy wybrać się na steki do Ushuaia Argentina Steakhouse. Mają patio, więc będziemy mogli zabrać ze sobą Sadie i Harley’a.  
\- O ile psy nie wpadną im do kuchni – zastrzegł Jensen, pamiętając, jak kiedyś Harley zerwał się Jaredowi ze smyczy i zwiedził zaplecze plażowego grilla w Venice – fakt, że był wtedy młodszy i bardziej narwany, chociaż razem z Sadie i teraz stanowili szalony tandem – chwilowo bardzo grzeczny i wylegujący się na werandzie. – Ale steki, ofiaro metody Strasberga? Nie jarmuż? Odchudzać się miałeś…  
\- Mówiłem, że wołowinę mi wolno – bąknął tamten, nie dodając, że raczej nie smażoną.  
\- Bez kropli alkoholu – uściślił Jensen, uśmiechając się złośliwie znad pustego kubka – będzie potrzebował jeszcze jednej kawy. – Co z twoją ulubioną sangrią?  
\- Zadowolę się mineralną – westchnął ciężko Jared i spojrzał na mętny sok na dnie pojemnika sokowirówki. – Chcesz jeszcze marchewki?  
*  
Pub był przyjemnie chłodny i ciemnawy, obwieszony w zamyśle „angielskimi” bohomazami, porożami, proporczykami, durnostojkami i sportowymi trofeami, podkreślonymi ogromnym ekranem telewizora, na którym w najlepsze trwała powtórka meczu Arsenalu z Liverpoolem, zagłuszana przez szafę grającą, wycofaną w czasie do hitów z lat 80-tych i odgłosy dobiegające z patio, zastawionego parasolami w zieloną kratę i okupowanego przez tłumek, który chętnie dostałby się do klimatyzowanego wnętrza, ale musiał zadowolić się jedzeniem na wynos, żarem lejącym z nieba, szumem niedalekiego Pacyfiku i wrzaskami głodnych mew.  
Mimo niesprzyjających okoliczności, czyli lokalizacji na Santa Monica Boulevard „Ye Olde Kings Head” robił co mógł, by udowodnić, że jest uczciwym, angielskim pubem, zapewniając osobną salę do rzutek i serwując wszelkie rodzaje piwa i drinków oraz najlepszą rybę z frytkami na całym kalifornijskim wybrzeżu. Karta dań była brytyjska do bólu, oferując chowder, welsh rarebit (nie mającego nic wspólnego z królikiem, a będącego zwykłą grzanką z serem), curry i shepards pie, ale wszyscy i tak zajadali się fish and chips w wersji king lub queen. Boże, błogosław królową!  
Maggie Shaw piła drink za drinkiem, zagryzając rybą w cieście i dawała się zabawiać ekipie studia nagraniowego – w całym pubie pełno było ludzi z Warner Chapell Music, od producentów i muzyków po techników i dźwiękowców, a wszyscy obchodzili się z nią jak ze śmierdzącym jajkiem. Wiedziała, że wybrali „Ye Olde Kings Head”, by poczuła się jak w domu, ale brytyjskości, zwłaszcza wymuszonej, miała powyżej dziurek od nosa i chętniej zjadłaby żeberka barbecue, czy choćby kurczaka z KFC. Dobrze chociaż, że nie musiała płacić za jedzenie i alkohol. Właściwie za nic nie musiała płacić, co powinno ją bawić, a jedynie irytowało. Do diabła, nie była popową, plastikową lalą z podkładanym głosem, a ciężko pracującą wokalistką jazzową, dziewczyną z Soho, córką mieszanej, irlandzko-polskiej pary, przyzwyczajoną do jeżdżenia metrem, kupowania w charity shopach i picia najtańszej whisky z Tesco. Na cholerę jej wytatuowany jak pisanka kierowca i ochroniarz w jednym? Zamiast niego, domu na plaży, limuzyny, kredytu na koszt firmy i nieustannego dopieszczania piciem, jedzeniem i życiem nocnych klubów wolałaby mieć przy sobie własnych muzyków sesyjnych, a nie jedną, wielką niewiadomą, która czekała ją w tutejszym studiu nagraniowym.  
Trzeba było zostać przy słynnej londyńskiej EMI i jeszcze słynniejszym studiu Abbey Road, w którym niegdyś nagrywali sami Beatlesi, gdyby nie to, że EMI właśnie przechodziła kryzys finansowy i sprzedała swoje udziały Warner Music Group, wraz z nimi sprzedając część artystów. Tak to jest jak za namową menadżerki podpisuje się kontrakt, nie czytając załączników pisanych drobnym druczkiem i w rezultacie ląduje się w Santa Monica w nieznanym studio z nieznanymi ludźmi, usiłując nagrać trzeci album, który powinien okazać się jeszcze lepszy od poprzedniego (podwójna platyna z Wielkiej Brytanii i 7 miejsce na liście New York Timesa), inaczej Maggie Shaw skończy na suchej gałęzi. Cholerna Callahan, wrobiła ją na całej linii. Jak ma to zrobić bez wsparcia ekipy, z którą nagrywała od pięciu lat? Jak ma to zrobić bez Marka, który zostawił ją w cholerę i inną dżumę? Miała jedynie nadzieję, że muzycy z Warnera, których po części już rozpoznawała wśród gości pubu, dostali na czas jej kompozycje, przećwiczyli je i okażą się w miarę profesjonalni. Zapewne przekona się na jutrzejszej próbie. Co gorsza, dostali ledwie dwa dni prób i wchodzą do studia nagraniowego na poważnie…  
Poddenerwowana Maggie robiła to, co zwykle ostatnimi czasy, zwłaszcza po burzliwym rozstaniu z Markiem i to bez względu na knajpę, w której się znalazła, czyli piła za dużo, śmiała się zbyt głośno, przekrzykiwała muzykę, grała w rzutki, tańczyła, flirtowała, znowu piła, rzygała… a nie, jeszcze nie, na to pozwoli sobie dopiero po powrocie do cukierkowatego domku na plaży, który dla niej wynajęli. Miała nad sobą jakąś samokontrolę. Jeszcze.  
Facet przy barze wpadł jej w oko, kiedy tylko go zobaczyła. Zwykle nie przepadała za przystojniakami, ale ten miał w sobie coś, co dodawało pikanterii ładnej buzi i niezłemu ciału. Przed zaszufladkowaniem jako modela ratowały go bezpretensjonalne ciuchy, nie markowe, ani nie stylizowane na kloszarda, nieporządnie postawione włosy, cień zarostu na szczęce, kurze łapki w kącikach oczu i psotny uśmiech, ukazujący nieco zbyt ostre kiełki, chociaż regularnych rysów twarzy, agrestowo zielonych oczu i pełnych ust nie udało mu się ukryć, podobnie jak zgrabnego tyłu, posadowionego na wysokim stołku.  
Wracając z sali rzutek, Maggie, jak przyciągany magnesem opiłek metalu, skręciła w stronę baru i wślizgnęła się między upatrzoną ofiarę a faceta, z którym rozmawiał, ogolonego niemal na zero, z dłuższą brodą, którą niedługo będzie można zaplatać w warkoczyki – że też ostatnio wszyscy chcieli wyglądać jak Ragnar z „Wikingów”. Jej ochroniarz i kierowca w jednym, Clif, ponad sto kilo żywej wagi ozdobionej tatuażami, także ostrzyżony na niewidocznego jeża i z brodą, ale starannie przystrzyżoną, natychmiast zatrzymał się i wbił ciężki wzrok w całą trójkę. Maggie założyła nogę na nogę (o co na wysokim stołku barowym było niełatwo), eksponując to i owo wychynające spod kropkowanej sukienki w kształcie bombki i przegarnęła kasztanowe włosy z wściekle czerwonymi pasemkami, burząc starannie ułożonego pazia.  
\- Jestem Maggie. Postawiłbyś mi drinka? – zagaiła, jednoznacznie pochylając się w stronę zielonookiego przystojniaka. – W zasadzie piję na koszt firmy, ale nie odmówię kolejnego White Russian.  
\- Nie gniewaj się, ale na dzisiaj już ci chyba wystarczy – odpowiedział spokojnie, mierząc ją uważnym spojrzeniem. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, obserwował ją kątem oka, odkąd weszła do pubu w towarzystwie ludzi z Warner Music, jednak... Była śliczna jak z obrazka, wystylizowana na lata 60-te i emanująca seksapilem, ale zbyt mocny makijaż ją postarzał i prawie od początku wyglądała na mocno znieczuloną. Oj, inaczej wyobrażał sobie spotkanie z Maggie Shaw. – Choć miło mi cię poznać, Maggie. Jensen, a to Jason. Twoi muzycy sesyjni.  
\- Moi muzycy? – powtórzyła Maggie, marszcząc brwi. – Ja pierniczę, czy w tym pieprzonym pubie nie ma kogoś spoza Warnera? I jak śmiesz mi imputować…  
W tym momencie zachwiała się i mocno przycisnęła dłoń do ust, odciskając na jej wnętrzu ślad krwistoczerwonej szminki. W piwnych oczach, mocno podmalowanych i z podwójnie wytuszowanymi rzęsami, błysnęło coś na kształt popłochu.  
\- Masz rację – wymamrotała przez palce. – Chyba mi wystarczy…  
Jensen błyskawicznie pochylił się, łapiąc ją za łokieć, nim zdążyła się zsunąć z barowego stołka. Clif podparł ją z drugiej strony i we dwóch pomogli dziewczynie stanąć na nogi, nieco chwiejnie, bo buty na niebotycznych koturnach nie pomagały w utrzymywaniu równowagi. Kierowany instynktem samozachowawczym Jason odsunął się nieco dalej, nie chcąc oberwać rykoszetem.  
\- Łazienka? – podpowiedział zduszonym głosem.  
\- Byle szybko – zgodziła się Maggie, posłusznie dając prowadzić we właściwą stronę. Kręciło jej się w głowie, nogi plątały jak u nowo narodzonego źrebaka, a w żołądku narastało nieprzyjemne, mdlące uczucie.  
Co się z nią działo? Zwykle nie pozwalała sobie na totalny odjazd w miejscach publicznych. Przynajmniej nie przy Marku. Którego od jakiegoś czasu już przy niej nie było, tak dla jasności. Jednym słowem to wszystko jego wina, cholernego buca - że była wściekła, że zbyt dużo piła, że wylądowała w pieprzonej Ameryce i że w pieprzonej knajpie nieudatnie udającej angielski pub podrywała faceta, który nie miał na nią najmniejszej ochoty. I że było jej cholernie niedobrze… o mój Boże.  
Zdążyła i trafiła tam, gdzie trzeba, ale później przez dłuższą chwilę siedziała na muszli klozetowej, opierając się o cienkie przepierzenie i zbierając siły, by dźwignąć się do pionu. Miała niemiłą świadomość, że za drzwiami, niebaczni na to, że znaleźli się w damskiej toalecie, czekają na nią ochroniarz i dobry Samarytanin, którego wolałaby widzieć w tejże kabinie podczas szybkiego, satysfakcjonującego numerku, a nie podtrzymującego jej głowę podczas torsji. Po prostu świetnie. Ciekawe jak spojrzy mu w oczy na sesji nagraniowej? Przez ciemne okulary?


	2. Chapter 2

Chcąc nie chcąc, Maggie przyszła na pierwszą próbę do Warner Chappell Music w ciemnych okularach. I nie chodziło o to, że nie mogła spojrzeć w oczy niejakiemu Jensenowi Acklesowi, muzykowi sesyjnemu na zastępstwo (o czym nie wiedziała) i świadkowi jej wczorajszego upokorzenia (o czym wiedziała), po prostu raziło ją światło, nawet przyćmionych lamp studia, w głowie pulsował bolesny rytm, jakby szare komórki urządziły sobie dyskotekę w stylu lat 70-tych, a żołądek zawiadamiał wszem i wobec, że w zwykłym, przypisanym sobie miejscu jest mu wyjątkowo niewygodnie. Blada, spocona i w zbyt mocnym makijażu, którym miał przesłonić ślady kaca, a tylko je uwypuklał, nie wyglądała na kogoś, kto będzie w stanie wydobyć z siebie jako takiego głosu. I nie mogła. Na rozgrzewkę próbowali cover Amy Winehouse „You know I’m no good”, ale na wyższych rejestrach Maggie gubiła tonację, a niższe wychodziły o wiele za nisko. Nie pomagały nawet jazzujące zabawy z głosem, które zwykle ją rozluźniały – nie w tym stanie. Była wściekła, ale przede wszystkim na siebie, bo muzycy studyjni, jak na ludzi, z którymi jeszcze się nie zgrała, byli całkiem nieźli - gitary szły niezgorzej, perkusja trzymała rytm, klawisze nadążały, a saksofon i trąbka dawały z siebie wszystko. To ona knociła.  
\- Dobra, ludzie, powiedzmy to sobie w oczy – powiedziała po trzecim nieudanym kawałku, odrywając się od studyjnego mikrofonu, który ściskała tak mocno, aż pobielały jej palce i potrząsając głową, czego natychmiast pożałowała. – Ni cholery dzisiaj nie popróbujemy. Jakby co - to moja wina, wy jesteście zarąbiści.  
\- Przynajmniej szczerze – parsknął Jason, wybijając rytm na pudle gitary. Było słychać, że głosu kobitce nie brakuje, po prostu miała gorszy dzień. Przynajmniej nie wyżywała się na nich, co czasami zdarzało się innym wokalistom. W końcu to tylko próba, do czasu nagrania dojdzie do siebie. Prawdopodobnie.  
\- Owszem – mruknął Jensen, spoglądając na wymęczoną Maggie z niejakim współczuciem.  
Z chwili na chwilę była coraz bledsza, co podkreślała czarna, rozkloszowana sukienka i czarna apaszka w białe kropki zamotana wokół szyi. Może chce ukryć ślady wampirzych zębów i stąd ta bladość, pomyślał z wisielczym humorem. Co prawda, musiałby to być wampir z zamiłowaniem do ofiar upojonych alkoholem, ot, jedzenie i drink w jednym.  
\- Jeśli chcesz odpocząć, możemy chwilę pograć bez ciebie – zaproponował David, saksofonista z burzą loczkowanych włosów blond i szeroką piersią okrytą hawajską koszulą. Jego szeroka pierś znakomicie sprawdzała się w graniu – pracowała jak miech kowalski.  
\- Odpocznij sobie, robaczku – wymamrotał Jensen i wbrew sobie prychnął śmiechem, przypomniawszy sobie krótki komiks z Garfieldem, w którym rudy kocur przemawiał w ten sposób do mrówki, pomagając jej odpocząć na wieki. Nie wypadało śmiać się z cudzego nieszczęścia, więc stłumił niewczesną wesołość, chowając się za Jasonem i jego krzaczastą brodą. Maggie chyba go nie usłyszała.  
Chudy klawiszowiec i ciut zbyt pulchny trębacz – prawdziwi Flip i Flap muzyki, zgodnie pokiwali głowami do słów Davida, a perkusista Phil – dostał imię na cześć Phila Collinsa, więc po prostu nie mógł zawieść rodziców i nie zostać perkusistą - wywinął pałeczkami w powietrzu, czekając na decyzję panny Shaw.  
\- Musiałabym odpoczywać do wieczora – mruknęła cierpko Maggie, zdjęła ciemne okulary i pokazała wszystkim podkrążone, podpuchnięte oczy. – Jak widzicie, cierpię na kaca mordercę. Jakieś pomysły?  
\- Na głos czy kaca? – zaśmiał się Jensen, wciąż myślami przy Garfieldzie. – Bo jeśli na głos, to proponuję kogel mogel, a jeśli na kaca… cóż, raczej nie kogel mogel.  
\- Na kaca, mądralo - Maggie rzuciła mu spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu.  
Niestety dzisiaj nie był ani o jotę mniej pociągający niż wczoraj, kiedy wzrok mogła mieć ciut zmącony. Śliczny jak budyń z soczkiem, opalony, wypoczęty, pełen energii, w spranych dżinsach i koszulce z jakimiś ekologicznymi bzdurami – pewnie ćwiczy jogę, pija tylko świeżo wyciśnięte soki i zajada się tofu i kiełkami. O, nawet na ręce ma omotane jakieś kolorowe, hippisowskie bransoletki. Co on może wiedzieć o kacu?  
\- Sok pomidorowy? – podpowiedział Jason, dając Jensenowi kuksańca w bok. Nie dobija się leżącego, czyż nie?  
\- Alka Seltzer – bąknął David, obmacując się po kieszeniach bermudów, jakby się spodziewał, że ma go przy sobie.  
\- Coś kwaśnego – wszedł mu w słowo Flip. – Cytrusy, jogurty, korniszony…  
\- Ananas – wtrącił się Flap, dla rodziny Adam, dla znajomych – Milczek, bardzo adekwatnie do swej małomówności. – Działa.  
\- Tłusta jajecznica na boczku? – nie powstrzymał się Jensen. Tak, pamiętał, jak kiedyś zaproponował to samo skacowanemu Jaredowi i nie był to najlepszy pomysł. Dla Jareda.  
Pozostali muzycy, łącznie z Jasonem spojrzeli na niego ciężkim wzrokiem. Wiadomo, że coś tłustego i ciężkiego je się przed i w trakcie picia, a nie po nim, tak?  
Maggie skrzywiła się ostentacyjnie (jednak przystojniak wiedział, co to jajecznica na boczku, więc może nie żyje tylko korzonkami, miłością i pokojem), ale sama dyskusja na temat remedium na kaca ją rozbawiła. Wyśle się Clifa po to i owo…  
\- Poproszę wszystkiego po trochu – uśmiechnęła się blado, odgarniając ciemne, poprzetykane czerwonymi pasemkami włosy za ucho. – Nie licząc jajecznicy.  
Rzuciła Jensenowi spojrzenie z ukosa, ale po prostu nie potrafiła nie uśmiechnąć się na widok jego skruszonej miny. Ciekawe, czy skrucha była udawana, czy prawdziwa?  
\- Najlepiej odpocznij przez kilka godzin – poradził poważniej David, odkładając saksofon, jakby rozumiało się samo przez się, że chwilowo zakończyli próbę.  
– Prześpij się – zgodził się Flip, jednym ruchem wyłączając całą konsolę. – Wystarczy, że położysz się w ciemnym, cichym pokoju.  
\- Samo przejdzie – zawtórował mu Flap.  
\- Ciemnym, cichym pokoju – powtórzyła za Flipem Maggie i roześmiała głośno – co nie było zbyt rozważne, bo w głowie jej zapulsowało, a żołądek podszedł do gardła. Morał - nie należy śmiać się na kacu. – Człowieku, nie widziałeś domu, który mi wynajęli. Nad samym morzem, cały przeszklony i w szalonych kolorach jak spełniony sen impresjonisty. Za cholerę nie znajdę niczego ciemnego i cichego. Ale sam pomysł niegłupi. Tylko próby szkoda…  
Zastanowiła się przez chwilę, z namysłem przygryzając dolną wargę i czekając na przypływ skacowanego natchnienia. Sala prób w Warner Chappell Music była odpowiednio wyciszona, sprzęt wysokiej klasy, nagłośnienie jak należy, ale studio dało im czas tylko do południa, a ona chwilowo nie była w stanie zabłysnąć głosowo, więc po cholerę jej to wszystko. Z drugiej strony – próbowała już w o wiele gorszych miejscach. Choćby na strychu w kamienicy Marka. Póki sąsiedzi nie nasłali na nich policji z paragrafu o zakłócanie spokoju. W piwnicy rodziców w Soho, gdzie nikt nie przejmował się zbyt głośną muzyką. W garażu… a nie, w garażu jeszcze nie grała, to amerykańska specjalność. Ani na plaży.  
\- Mam – oznajmiła stanowczo, choć cicho (lekcja druga – na kacu nie podnosimy głosu). – Do wieczora powinno mi przejść, więc możemy urządzić sobie jam session u mnie. W tym wariackim domku na plaży. Jeśli chcecie. Drinki i jedzenie na koszt firmy.  
1289  
\- Klin klinem? – prychnął Jensen.  
\- Co to, to nie - Maggie rzuciła mu spojrzenie pod tytułem „co ty o mnie wiesz?’ połączone z „nie jesteś moją matką”, ale jednocześnie uniosła w górę dwa palce, niczym do przysięgi. - Obiecuję, że dziś nie będę piła. Alkoholu.  
I w tym momencie szczerze w to wierzyła. Przy okazji każdego kaca w głowie skacowanego pojawia się przemożna myśl „nigdy więcej”. Do następnego razu, kiedy już zapomni, jak ów kac wyglądał.  
\- Więc jak? – spytała przymilnie, marząc jedynie o tym, by wrócić do wynajętego domu na plaży i rozciągnąć się na sofie w salonie – nie będzie ciemno ani cicho, ale poleży sobie w spokoju. – Wieczorne jam session?  
\- Doobra – powiedział David w imieniu swoim i wszystkich pozostałych, uśmiechając się bielą zębów, które mogłyby zagrać główną rolę w reklamie pasty. Studio i tak im zapłaci za próbę, gdziekolwiek by się nie odbyła. Jason i Jensen spojrzeli po sobie, dogadując się bez słów – wieczorem mieli wystąpić w Harvelle’s Blues Club, ale co najwyżej zwiną się wcześniej… Flip i Flap pokiwali głowami, z tym że Flip, który tak naprawdę miał na imię Josh, z nieco mniejszym przekonaniem. Perkusista Phil nie wyglądał na zachwyconego.  
\- Oni sobie mandoliny, trąbki i klarnety przyniosą – burknął. – Ale ja? Mam przytargać perkusję na własnych plecach?  
Josh tylko pokiwał głową w imieniu klawiszy – konsola swoje ważyła.  
\- To saksofon jest – powiedział z niejaką pretensją David. – Nie klarnet.  
\- Słowo daję, załatwimy jakieś mandoliny – parsknął śmiechem Jensen, nie mogąc się opanować. – Banjo, bałałajki, shamisen, wedle życzenia.  
\- Ukulele – powiedział ponurym głosem Jason. – Zapomniałeś o ukulele.  
\- Spokojnie, chłopaki, w domu jest sprzętu na całą cholerną orkiestrę symfoniczną – pogodziła ich Maggie, sama rozbawiona wizją wykorzystania w podkładzie muzycznym banjo i ukulele – nie te klimaty, panowie, chociaż… można by poeksperymentować. – Dla każdego coś miłego.  
\- Gdzie? – spytał lakonicznie trębacz Milczek. – Ta sesja?  
\- Z tego co pamiętam, lokum mieści się przy Pacific Coast Highway – wyjaśniła Maggie, uświadamiając sobie, że „domek na plaży w wariackich kolorach” to trochę za mało, by do niego trafić. - Z okien widać duży park na wzgórzu, a z drugiej strony - molo i wesołe miasteczko. Powinniście znaleźć, bo dom jest fioletowo-różowo-żółty – mówiłam, że architekt miał fioła.  
\- To designerka, Alison Kandler – podpowiedział Jason, co nieco interesujący się architekturą.  
– Była ostatnio na okładce „HGTV Magazine”. Miało być milutko, przytulnie i baśniowo.  
\- Jest – zgodziła się Maggie, przewracając oczyma. – O ile ktoś lubi cholerną chatkę z piernika. Ktoś lubi?  
\- Jaś i Małgosia – podsunął Jensen z krzywym uśmiechem.  
\- Taaa – zgodziła się Maggie i przełknęła na samą myśl o słodyczach. Nie, w tej chwili wizja ciastek i ciasteczek budziła w niej raczej mdłości. – W takim razie pozostaje mi rola Baby Jagi. Czy Jasie i - jeśli któryś z was czuje się kobietą - Małgosie, mogłyby wpaść około siódmej?  
Jasie (i Małgosie) mogły.  
*  
Maggie nie kłamała, opisując dom na plaży zaprojektowany przez Alison Kandler. Był bardzo kolorowy. Miał różowe ściany boczne, frontową i od strony plaży - fioletowe, żółte okiennice, obramowania i rynny, dachówki w kolorze fuksji i białe, zdobione drzwi wejściowe przypominające bezę. W środku nie było wiele lepiej – podłogi malowane w wielkie, wściekle kolorowe romby, pastelowe, powycinane w ząbki mebelki a la zestaw dla Barbie (nawet w kuchni z wnęką jadalni udekorowaną ogromnymi, łososiowymi poduszkami w kształcie pączków i głównej łazience, gdzie królowała wielka czerwona wanna na lwich łapach), słodkie zasłony w kwiaty, muślinowe firanki, kwiaty i kwiatuszki w neonowych donicach, wazony i figurki z barwnego szkła oraz sznurki koralików porozwieszane po wszystkich pomieszczeniach. Gdyby Salvador Dali miewał sny o domkach dla lalek, projektowałby podobnie, choć może mniej cukierkowo.  
Na tym tle, wciśnięte za załomem salonu studio muzyczne, bogato wyposażone w chromowany, polśniewający sprzęt, ale niemal pozbawione ozdób, nie licząc kilku obrazów na białych ścianach i czerwonej posadzki, wyglądało dziwnie niestosownie. Przez otwarte na oścież okna wpadała morska bryza, drobne kropelki słonej wody, dalekie głosy bawiących się ludzi (dom miał własną, prywatną plażę, odseparowaną od reszty zgrabnym, białym płotkiem), niedalekie wrzaski mew (które prywatność plaży miały w nosie) i uporczywy poszum fal. Zgodnie z obietnicą Maggie niskie stoliki pod oknem zastawione były przekąskami i alkoholem wszelkiego rodzaju, a catering czuwał pod telefonem. Pod oknami studia, na wychodzącej wprost na plażę werandzie zasiadł Clif w samych szortach, oszczędnie popijający piwo i zapewne mający odstraszać mewy, by nie skusiły się na wpadnięcie do środka i poczęstowanie się przekąskami. Zresztą, przy częstujących się tym i owym Davidzie, Adamie, Joshu i Philu mewy nie miały większych szans.  
Jensen z Jasonem zapukali do drzwi piernikowej chatki jako ostatni. Nie dlatego, że tak sobie zaplanowali, po prostu Jensen nie miał samochodu, nie licząc sfatygowanego forda focusa, który stracił życie niedługo po przejechaniu półtora tysięcy mil z rodzinnego Teksasu, jeep Jasona właśnie odmówił posłuszeństwa, a niebieskie autobusy miejskie nie zawsze jeździły według rozkładu. Dobrze chociaż, że „Harvelle’s Blues Club” mieściło się niedaleko Pacific Coast Highway, przy 4th Street, więc spokojnie dojdą do klubu na piechotę, a w nocy odbierze ich Jared. Jeśli nie zapomni.  
Zza okien fioletowo-żółtego domu słyszeli obiecujące początki jam session – ktoś nieźle szalał na trąbce. Witająca ich w drzwiach Maggie wyglądała zdecydowanie lepiej niż rano. Bez bólu głowy i kaca, nie w wystylizowanej sukience, a w bezpretensjonalnym, choć czarnym, mocno wyciętym t-shircie, białych rybaczkach i japonkach, z leciutkim makijażem, który nie spływał po twarzy, wciąż ciut blada, ale już nie trupio, zamaszystym ruchem ręki zaprosiła ich do środka i poprowadziła przez przesłodzone wnętrza do studia muzycznego. David i Adam jako reprezentanci instrumentów dętych w najlepsze grali kawałek z jej poprzedniej płyty – „Back it up”, przy czym Milczek zapamiętał się w solówce, prawie nie dając dojść do głosu saksofonowi. Perkusja i klawisze jak na razie milczały, bo Phil i Josh stali pod ścianą i zawzięcie dyskutowali o rozwieszonych na niej obrazach, przede wszystkim o jednym, przedstawiającym rozmazaną kobiecą twarz i zbliżenie wytrzeszczonego oka (nie Mordoru). Podobno namalował go Pete Doherty, wokalista „The Libertines”, który dodawał do farb krwi znajomych – w tym przypadku Amy Winehouse, po czym sprzedawał swoje obrazy za wariacką cenę. Traktowano je jak relikwie, co według Phila było metafizycznie cudowne, a według Josha – obrzydliwe.  
Wchodzący do studia nie zwrócili na ten ani inne obrazy najmniejszej uwagi, bowiem Jason z marszu rzucił się na jedną z ustawionych na stojakach gitar, mamrocząc coś o Ericu Claptonie, a Jensen bardzo chciał zobaczyć, o co mu chodzi, ale nie zdołał, bo Maggie znienacka złapała go za ramię obleczone w czarną koszulkę i pociągnęła za sobą, z powrotem do salonu, który dopiero co minęli (ach, ten dywanik we wszystkich kolorach tęczy i wielki, ozdobny napis „Arts” nad regałem w stylu chibby chic), po czym posadziła na fioletowej kanapie z różowymi poduszkami, która pochłonęła go jak wieloryb Jonasza, stając nad nim z rękoma opartymi na biodrach niczym przekupka szykująca się do dłuższej dyskusji.  
\- Musimy sobie coś wyjaśnić – powiedziała, przyglądając mu się i z namysłem mrużąc oczy. Nawet bez starannego makijażu były piękne, w kolorze starej, dobrej whisky, wykrojone w kształcie migdała i ocienione długimi, podkręconymi rzęsami. Chyba, że był to makijaż permanentny, szkła kontaktowe i sztuczne rzęsy.  
\- Tak? – usadzony na zapadającej się kanapie Jensen nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo, więc nerwowo oblizał usta. Masz ci los, co znowu? Czyżby miała dosyć jego porannych tekstów w studiu Warnera? Dobrze, że nie słyszała tego o wampirach, bo pewnie zwolniłaby go bez mrugnięcia pięknym okiem…  
\- Podobasz mi się. Jak cholera – oświadczyła Maggie tak posępnym tonem, jakby mówiła o czymś wyjątkowo okropnym, ale nim zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, podniosła rękę, by go uciszyć. – Co nie znaczy, że będę się na ciebie rzucała. Żebyś wiedział.  
\- Nie? – upewnił się z uśmiechem rodzącym się w kącikach warg. Bezpośredniość dziewczyny zaczynała mu się podobać, choćby traktowała go, hm, nieco przedmiotowo. – Bo właśnie mnie tu przywlokłaś i siłą usadziłaś na sofie.  
\- Ale nie rzuciłam się na ciebie, tak? – obruszyła się Maggie, ale po chwili zaczęła się śmiać. Opuściła rękę i przysiadła na niskiej ławie, na rozłożonych folderach Santa Monica i nutach, nieuważnie przesuwając kobaltowy wazon ze słonecznikami, których pyłek mógł zostawić żółte smugi na białych spodniach. – Dobra, można to uznać za zastosowanie przemocy bezpośredniej. Ale nie o to mi chodziło. Tak w ogóle to chciałam cię przeprosić za ten numer w knajpie, kiedy napadłam na ciebie jak harpia. Jak wiesz, byłam trochę tego…  
\- Trochę – zgodził się, patrząc na nią z poblażaniem. Tak, taka Maggie Shaw podobała mu się znacznie bardziej. – Choć czuję się pochlebiony. W końcu niecodziennie się zdarza, by ktoś rzucał się na mnie w barze. A że jestem twoim…  
\- Rany boskie, tylko nie mów, że jesteś moim największym fanem – zaśmiała się Maggie, błagalnie składając dłonie. – Nie bądź jak kingowska Misery.  
\- A zwykłym fanem mogę być? – zaryzykował Jensen, unosząc jedną brew. – Obiecuję, że nie będę cię gonił z siekierą, ani nawet z okrzykiem „stój, stój, przecież ja cię kocham”, ale wierz mi, śpiewasz naprawdę nieźle.  
\- A ty nieźle grasz – odwzajemniła się Maggie i pokazała ręką w stronę studia, gdzie Milczek skończył solówkę na trąbce, ale pałeczkę prowadzącego przejęli David i jego saksofon, a zawtórowała im gitara i perkusja – na razie cicho. – Chwała Panu, dobrzy mi się trafiliście.  
\- I tak będziemy sobie prawić nawzajem komplementy? – spytał Jensen z leciutkim rozbawieniem. Wbrew pozorom, dobrze było usłyszeć, że się nieźle gra.  
\- Taaa – Maggie zsunęła się z ławy i wyciągnęła rękę, by pomóc mu wydostać się z przepaścistych objęć fioletowej kanapy i wielkich, różowych poduch. – Kilka komplementów nikomu nie zaszkodziło. Poza tym, lepsze to, niż uwieszanie się po pijanemu na facetach, choćby prześlicznych. I obrzygiwanie im butów.  
\- Nie obrzygałaś mi butów – mruknął prawdomównie, puszczając mimo uszu teksty o własnej „śliczności”. Zazwyczaj miał z nią więcej kłopotów, niż pożytku – podrywy nie w porę, i to obojga płci, propozycje nie do odrzucenia i odgórne założenie, że jest pustogłowym idiotą. W cholerę z tym. Powinien ogolić się na łyso i zapuścić brodę jak Jason, może ludzie zaczną traktować go poważniej…  
Przelotny dotyk Maggie sprawił mu niespodziewana przyjemność – miała ciepłą, smukłą dłoń ze srebrną obrączką na kciuku, a z bliska jej oczy były jeszcze bardziej bursztynowe, z ciemniejszymi plamkami w głębi.  
\- Nie – burknęła, uśmiechając się szelmowsko. - Ale nawet nie wiesz, jak było blisko.  
Jej rozchylone usta były również niepokojąco blisko. Za blisko. Kto by się temu oparł?  
*  
Jared nie zapomniał przyjechać po nich do „Harvelle’s Blues Club”, chociaż było dobrze po drugiej w nocy, kiedy Jensen z Jasonem skończyli grać z Robem i Louden Swain przy całkiem przyzwoitym odbiorze publiczności, w większości zajętej piciem piwa i zajadaniem cheeseburgerów, ale chętnie włączających się do chórków, zwłaszcza gdy grali „Sister christian” i „Crazy love”. Kochali grać z Robem, którego między sobą nazywali „Wielki Mały Człowiek”, bo był niesamowicie sympatyczny, pełen pozytywnej energii i życzliwego spojrzenia na świat. Czasami grał niezbyt czysto i momentami fałszował, ale nikt nie zwracał na to uwagi – Rob nadrabiał charyzmą. Po koncercie i wielokrotnych bisach, rozochoceni atmosferą klubu, przepojoną piwną pianą, dymem papierosowym i zbytnio nagrzewającymi się reflektorami, obaj najchętniej ruszyliby dalej w miasto, ale rozsądek wiedział swoje, a i zmęczenie dawało się we znaki. W końcu, doliczając jam session u Maggie, grali bez przerwy od dobrych kilku godzin, a jutro czekała ich kolejna sesja w Warner Chappell Music.  
\- Śmierdzicie papierosami – utyskiwał Jared, pakując ich do wysłużonego, prawie dwudziestoletniego chevroleta caprice. – I piwem.  
\- I potem i łzami – zamruczał Jason, z westchnieniem ulgi opadając na tylne siedzenie. – Bo ciężko pracujemy, stary.  
\- A ty marchewką – odciął się Jensen, choć popatrzył na przyjaciela z niepokojem. Wyglądał na bardziej zmęczonego od nich, wykończonych po koncercie, miał podkrążone oczy i nieodłączną beannie głęboko naciągniętą na włosy. Omotane wokół nadgarstków bransoletki od Gen odcinały się jaśniejszymi plamami od ogorzałej skóry, ale same ręce wydawały się bardziej żylaste niż zwykle. Jared schudł. Widocznie dieta mu nie służyła, bądź służyła aż za dobrze. – Tak serio, to przepraszamy, że cię wyciągamy w środku nocy…  
\- Nie ma sprawy – powiedział szczerze Jared i uśmiechnął się blado. – Tak tylko sobie marudzę. Dieta. I ten wolontariat w szpitalu jest… trudniejszy, niż myślałem.  
\- Mówiłem ci, że masz tak się nie wczuwać, tak? – westchnął Jensen, pakując się na siedzenie pasażera, bo Jason zajął cały tył, rozciągając się jak długi i zaplatając ręce na piersi – przypominał wikinga ułożonego na katafalku, brakowało mu tylko miecza lub topora w garści. – Masz zagrać faceta umierającego na białaczkę, a nie samemu się rozchorować na cokolwiek.  
\- Jak mam się nie wczuwać, kiedy… - Jared nie dokończył, głębiej nacisnął beannie na uszy i pospiesznie zmienił temat. – Lepiej powiedzcie, jak tam Maggie Shaw? Dalej taka diwowska i nadużywająca?  
\- Wyobraź sobie, że nie – odpowiedział Jensen z nieśmiałym uśmiechem, bawiąc się własną, koralikową bransoletkę. – Poprawiło jej się.  
\- Dziś nie piła – zgodził się Jason z tylnego siedzenia samochodu. – Za to ja piłem, więc przepraszam, ale muszę się przespać.  
\- Mieliśmy niezłe jam session – poparł go Jensen, dodając po sekundzie zawahania. – Fajna jest.  
\- Fajna jest? – Jared zapatrzył się na niego jak ciele na malowane wrota, a ręka z kluczykami zawisła nad stacyjką. – Mój kumpel, zwykle elokwentny, sarkastyczny i bywa, że nie zostawiający na tym i owym suchej nitki, ma do powiedzenia tylko tyle, że Maggie Shaw jest fajna? Można wiedzieć, co ci się stało?  
\- Odmieniło mu się, jak posiedział z nią chwilę sam na sam – prychnął Jason nieco złośliwie. – Co prawda, mieli trochę za mało czasu, by się lepiej poznać, ale pamiętając jak wcześniej leciała na niego w barze…  
\- Nie leciała na mnie - Jensen poczuł, że się rumieni, co przeraziło go bardziej, niżby się spodziewał. Czyżby wszyscy w piernikowej chatce zauważyli, że zbyt długo rozmawiał z Maggie na osobności? W sumie, nie tylko rozmawiał… - A jeśli nawet, to za to przeprosiła.  
\- To nie leciała, czy przeprosiła, że leciała? – spytał celnie Jared, w końcu odpalając silnik i uśmiechając się coraz szerzej. – Stary, plączesz się w zeznaniach. Spodobała ci się, co?  
\- Spodobała – odparł lakonicznie Jensen, szukając ratunku w samochodowym radio i nastawiając je na ulubioną stację Jareda ze złotymi przebojami – KOCP FM. – A jej spodobały się moje bransoletki. Pytała, kto robi takie cudeńka, więc możliwe, że Gen zyskała nową klientkę.  
\- I to ci się chwali – zaaprobował Jared, ruszając spod „Harvelle’s Blues Club” z wizgiem opon, co w przypadku chevroleta caprice było niełatwym zadaniem. – Zawsze pamiętasz o innych. Najlepiej zaproś ją w nasze skromne progi, żeby zobaczyła, jak Gen robi swoje biżutki, powinna być zachwycona.  
Zaproś ją w nasze skromne progi, pomyślał Jensen i prychnął wieloznacznie, wyobrażając sobie Maggie w czarnej, stylizowanej na lata 60-te sukience i starannym makijażu (plus towarzyszącego jej Clifa w szortach) entuzjastycznie witanych przez Harley’a i Sadie, które z pewnością zostawiłyby na witanych sierść i zlizały każdy makijaż, o ile by go dosięgnęły oraz ewentualny poczęstunek w postaci komosy z warzywami, soku z marchwi czy maleńkiego kawałka lasagni i niedopitej puszki piwa, które ostały się w odmętach lodówki. Ale w sumie - dlaczego nie…


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie kręciła się niespokojnie, usiłując zasnąć. Było jej zbyt ciepło, mimo włączonej, ale działającej na pół gwizdka klimatyzacji. Nie była przyzwyczajona do tak radośnie wysokich temperatur i braku deszczowych chmur na niebie – angielska pogoda zwykle jej nie rozpieszczała. Metalowe łóżko skrzypiało przy każdym poruszeniu, materac był za miękki, haftowana w rajskie ptaki poduszka za twarda, a przez uchylone okno słychać było nigdy nie zasypiające morze. Przed snem wypiła kilka lampek wina – tak, obiecała sobie, że tego dnia nie wypije ani kropli alkoholu, ale skusiła się na czerwony półwytrawny Rubicon sygnowany nazwiskiem Francisa Forda Coppolli. Jej błąd.  
Późną nocą rozmawiała z przyjaciółką na drugim krańcu świata i chyba zbyt wiele razy wspomniała o Jensenie, bo Karla zaczęła z niej pokpiwać. Słusznie. Ledwo go znała, a do tego był tylko jednym z muzyków sesyjnych, z jakimi grywała. Niebrzydkim, niegłupim i nieźle grającym, ale jednym z wielu. Choć musiała przyznać, że miał w sobie to „coś” i bosko całował. Przygoda na raz? Rozkochać, poigrać, a później kamień do szyi i w wodę, metaforycznie, oczywiście? Okrutne. Jednak kto, jak kto, ale Karla nie powinna jej oceniać zbyt surowo – sama zmieniała facetów jak rękawiczki, szukając tego jednego, jedynego, wymarzonego - rycerza na białym koniu, który przyjmie z całym dobrodziejstwem inwentarza jej prerafaelicką urodę, kilka kilogramów nadwagi, dobrze prosperujące studio grafiki reklamowej, niepełnosprawnego syna i zachłanne serce spragnione romantycznej miłości. Jak na razie bezskutecznie. Biedna Karla. A Jensen? Zielonooki przystojniak, dobry gitarzysta, lojalny przyjaciel (i dla tego brodacza, jak mu tam – Jasona, jak i dziewczyny drugiego z przyjaciół, która tworzyła kolorową, hippisowska biżuterię), na pierwszy rzut oka spokojny i rozważny jak Eleonora z „Rozważnej i romantycznej” Jane Auste, czego mu szczerze zazdrościła, bo zazwyczaj była rozedrgana emocjonalnie jak romantyczna Marianna. Przecież nie będzie nad tym rozmyślała, do licha. Jak będzie chciała się z nim przespać, to się z nim prześpi i tyle, nie zważając na konsekwencje.  
Uch, jak gorąco i niewygodnie…  
Zasypiając, nie wiedzieć czemu, Maggie miała przed oczyma obraz ze studia muzycznego na parterze kolorowego domu Alison Kandler – rozmazane oko i szkic kobiecej twarzy, kilka splątanych kresek i plam, podobno z domieszka krwi Amy Winehouse, niech spoczywa w pokoju. Pete Doherty miał głupie pomysły, a Warner Music chyba za dużo pieniędzy, by wydawać je na podobne okropieństwa. Na wieczornym jam session zagrali kilka kawałków Amy, bo Maggie zastanawiała się, czy nie włączyć „You know I’m no good” do najnowszego albumu. Pewnie przez to i ten cholerny obraz wydawało jej się, że zobaczyła tamtą w lustrze w korytarzu. Pociągła, końska twarz z mocnym makijażem, usta pociągnięte karminową szminką, czarne kreski eyelinera sięgające skroni niczym na egipskich płaskorzeźbach, splątany kok przypominający bocianie gniazdo – kilka razy spotkała Amy, chociaż ani razu na gruncie „towarzyskim”, bo mimo podobieństw klimatu muzycznego, w jakim śpiewały, obracały się w innym towarzystwie. Maggie, jak sama uważała - w nieco mniej dekadenckim, choć przecież sama nie stroniła od pubów. W każdym razie – musiało jej się przewidzieć. Jedno wykonanie „You know I’m no good” i jedna lampka Rubiconu za dużo.  
Po północy w studiu muzycznym zrobiło się chłodniej, niżby pokazywały ustawienia klimatyzacji. Brzęknęła struna gitary, którą podziwiał Jason – Blackie Tribute Strat firmy Fender, wiernego odwzorowania ulubionej gitary Erica Claptona. Zadrżała pałeczka, niedbale odłożona przez Phila na werblu. Saksofon wydał z siebie cichy, nieprzystojny jęk. Z obrazu pędzla Pete’a Doherty’ego „Ladylike” spłynęła kropla brunatnej farby wielkości łzy i rozpłynęła się w czerwieni posadzki. Ze studia chłód wkradł się do barwnego salonu, pokrywając szronem pomalowaną w romby podłogę, tęczowy dywan, pokryte tapetą w róże ściany, fioletową kanapę z przyległościami i regały chibby chic, narysował mroźne pajączki na czarnej tafli telewizora i zwarzył słoneczniki w kobaltowym wazonie. Wieża stereofoniczna samoistnie włączyła się po cichutku, skrzecząc i szumiąc, szukając odpowiedniej melodii, póki nie rozległo się kilka taktów „Rehab”: They tried to make me go to rehab, but I say „no, no, no”, yes, I’ve been black, but when I come back, you’ll know, know, know…  
*  
Maggie szła brzegiem morza i śpiewała pełnym głosem, płosząc mewy i mając nadzieję, że uporczywy, acz stały szum morza nieco ją zagłuszy. Co prawda, była na prywatnej plaży przynależącej do kolorowego domu przy Pacific Highway, ale tuż za białym płotkiem widziała menela sprawdzającego poziom w ostatniej butelce taniej whisky, starszą kobietę z rozbrykanym psem, a w dali sylwetki nadciągających surferów. O piątej trzydzieści nad ranem zakrawało to na niespotykane męstwo, skłonność do umartwiania się bądź kłopoty ze snem. We własnym przypadku stawiałaby na to ostatnie. Nie wiedziała, czy menelowi, surferom i starszej pani śniły się koszmary, ale jej – i owszem. Mianowicie śniła jej się Amy Winehouse chowająca się w szafie jej sypialni (wściekle pistacjowa szafa projektu Alison Kandler nie pasowała na schronienie dla ducha, ale być może był to duch zdesperowany) i wyglądająca z niej jak wszystkie czarnowłosy kobiece demony z japońskich horrorów. Obowiązkowo potargane, co w przypadku Amy było oczywistą oczywistością. W dodatku rozczochrana zjawa ze snu nuciła pod nosem kołysankę dla dzieci, niepokojącą przypominającą „Koszmar z ulicy Wiązów” skrzyżowany z „Dzieckiem Rosemary”.  
Czy Maggie nawet koszmary musiała mieć muzyczne? Z dwojga złego wolałby żeby przyśnił jej się zielonooki przystojniak z gitarą, ale weź tu dyskutuj z własną podświadomością. Uśpioną. Widać tym razem, zamiast słodkiej wizji igraszek, chciała jej przekazać, by tyle nie piła i powstrzymała się przed używkami (jakby ich kiedykolwiek używała), bo skończy równie nieszczęśliwie co jej koleżanka po fachu.  
Dziękuję ci, o podświadomości, następnym razem proszę o włączenie filmu dla dorosłych.  
Koszmar koszmarem, ale do tego Maggie obudziło zimno, jakby ktoś zbytnio podkręcił klimatyzację, lub dom z życzliwości dla chwilowo zamieszkującej go mieszkanki Wysp Brytyjskich, postanowił dostosować się do brytyjskiej pogody i zawiać chłodem. Dobrze, że przy okazji nie uruchomił zraszaczy antypożarowych imitujących deszcz, bo poczułaby się zupełnie jak w domu. W każdym razie zmarzła na kość i nie rozgrzała jej nawet kawa z podwójnym mlekiem, ani amarantowy koc z frędzlami, którym się owinęła wpół, więc pokręciwszy się po salonie (szalone kolory znowu przyprawiły ją o zawrót głowy), mimo barbarzyńskiej pory, wyszła nad brzeg morza. Broń Boże, by pobiegać, na to była zdecydowanie za leniwa, ale połazić, pobrodzić po płyciźnie, pozbierać kilka kamyków i muszelek – czemu nie. Nigdy nie należy odrzucać sposobności, gdy można poczuć się jak heroina z romansów. Samotna wobec przestworu oceanu, targana porywistym, nadmorskim wiatrem, który rozwiewa włosy (ściślej mówiąc, podstępnie je plącze i wciska do ust) i sypie piaskiem w oczy, wypatrująca na horyzoncie białych żagli i wieści o ukochanym. „Bo jeszcze się żagiel bieli chłopców, którzy odpłynęli…”  
Po pierwsze, jak znała Marka, prędzej przybiłby do brzegu pod czarną banderą – gdyby oczywiście wciąż był jej ukochanym. Po drugie heroiny nie chadzały w szarych spodniach od dresu i koszulce z Avengersami, lecz w powiewnych, zwykle białych giezłach. A po trzecie romantyczny nastrój diabli brali. Na horyzoncie majaczyły zarysy Zatoki Kalifornijskiej, dosyć jednoznacznie zabudowane i industrialne, po prawej wznosiło się molo Santa Monica z ogromnym, jeszcze nieruchomym diabelskim kołem, na wodzie unosiły się setki łodzi, stateczków i statków pełną gębą. Z kolei na pobliskiej plaży za białym płotkiem budziły się rozamorowane (i obolałe po drzemce na twardym piasku) parki, samotny menel, który miał to szczęście, że ostatnia butelka nie okazała się całkiem pusta, ludzie bezlitośnie wyciągnięci na spacer przez swoje psy. Oraz wspomniani surferzy, nie przejmujący się faktem, że ledwo świtało, a zachwyceni całkiem sporymi falami.  
Faktycznie, róż wschodzącego słońca, konkurujący z fasadą kolorowego domu za jej plecami, rozlewał się na pół nieba, poranna bryza cichła, dniało w zawrotnym tempie i zapowiadał się kolejny upalny dzień, kiedy to człowiekowi jest za gorąco nawet w szortach, a wszelkie koszmary senne i dziwny chłód po przebudzeniu odpływają w siną dal. Wobec czego Maggie postanowiła porzucić pozę bohaterki melodramatycznej. Rozchlapując wodę bosymi stopami, a przy okazji wygrzebując z mokrego piasku wygładzone kamyki, śpiewała sobie pełną piersią, katując Nancy Sinatrę z „Bang, bang, my baby shot me down”. Wspomniała sobie, jak to podobno kiedyś David Bowie, śpiewając, łaził o świcie nad brzegami Tamizy, by zyskać odpowiednio ochrypły timbre głosu do „Zagadki nieśmiertelności”. Cóż, lepiej, żeby sama nie ochrypła do imentu, biorąc pod uwagę kolejne próby w studiu Warnera.  
Należałoby wzmocnić nadwątlone siły porządnym angielskim śniadaniem z owsianką, jajkami na bekonie, kiełbaskami, pomidorami, grzybami, fasolką i tostami z dżemem. Przede wszystkim owsianką, do której Maggie miała wyjątkowo słabość, bo babka ze strony matki karmiła ją nią przez całą podstawówkę, tworząc coraz to nowe wersje płatków na mleku. Tak, owsianka to świetny pomysł…  
Przy okazji nakarmi Clifa, który zapewne już pojawił się na progu kolorowego domu Alison Kandler – on zawsze wyglądał na głodnego.  
*  
\- Owsianka? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Jensen, wpatrując się w upaćkaną zawartość stojącej na stole miseczki. – Na wodzie?  
\- Ale z owocami – powiedział obronnie Jared i odruchowo przysunął miseczkę bliżej siebie. – Z odrobiną miodu.  
\- Już się cieszę – mruknął Jensen i zmęczonym gestem przegarnął wciąż wilgotne włosy.  
W rozciągniętej koszulce z Led Zeppelin i czarnych bokserkach wyglądał na świeżo wykąpanego i rozkosznie niewyspanego. Uwielbiał koncerty w „Harvelle’s Blues Club”, ale czasami zerwane noce dawały mu się we znaki. A niedługo miał próbę w studiu Warnera. Fakt, że nieźle płatną i z dodatkowym bonusem pod postacią Maggie Shaw, która jednak nie okazała się taką wredną zołzą, jaką wydawała się na pierwszy rzut oka, ale przydałoby się trochę przed tym wyspać.  
Jeden rzut oka na Jareda pozwolił mu domyśleć się, że przyjaciel też nie jest w najlepszej formie. Apatia w oczach, cienie pod oczyma, cień zarostu na brodzie, przyklapnięte włosy, przygarbione plecy. T-shirt wyglądał na mało świeży, a dżinsy zaczynały spadać z chudego tyłu właściciela. Radio na parapecie o dziwo milczało, nie zalewając kuchni radosnymi kawałkami z lat 60-tych, psychodelicznymi z lat 70-tych i jazgotliwymi z lat 80-tych, jednym słowem - złotymi przebojami z KOCP FM. W domostwie przy Pearl Street 3010 było zdecydowanie za cicho.  
\- Co jest? – spytał Jensen, może mało inteligentnie i subtelnie, ale z dużą dozą troski. - Źle wyglądasz. Dieta ci nie służy?  
\- Służy, służy – westchnął Jared, grzebiąc łyżką w owsiance i przypatrując jej się, jakby miała go za chwilę ugryźć. – Przecież miałem wyglądać jak schorowany, pamiętasz?  
\- Ale nie jak zdjęty z krzyża – mruknął Jensen, rozglądając się po kuchni w poszukiwaniu ratunku dla Jareda, czyli mocnej kawy, trudno, że z mlekiem. Przy okazji sam by się poratował. Ale ekspres stał cichy i wyschnięty jak studnia na środku pustyni, podobnie jak radio zwyczajowo nastawione na stację nadającą złote przeboje.  
\- Nie nastawiłeś na kawę? – spytał bardziej z zaskoczeniem niż wyrzutem. – Nie puściłeś ukochanego radia?  
\- Mhm, zapomniałem – powiedział bez większego przekonania Jared, chowając się za przydługą grzywką i miską ze średnio apetyczną owsianką.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że Sadie i Harley’a nie zapomniałeś nakarmić? – upewnił się Jensen, zabierając się za nalewanie wody, sypanie kawy i wyciąganie kubków jednocześnie. Zdecydowanym ruchem włączył radio. Amy Winehouse. Oczywiście. Ostatnio dziwnie go prześladowała, nawet Maggie nagrywała jej cover z „Valentine”.  
\- Nie – odparł Jared z kolejnym westchnieniem i zmarszczył szerokie czoło, spoglądając na psie miski, wylizane do czysta. – Chyba nie…  
\- Gen wzięła je na spacer? – Jensen rozpracował ekspres i przysiadł przy stole, czekając na obiecujący brzdęk oznaczający kofeinową gotowość bojową. - Bo jakoś dziwnie cicho i spokojnie, nikt nie wciska mi łba pod pachę, nie depcze pazurami po stopach i nie zamiata ogonem.  
\- Chyba – powtórzył Jared niepewnie.  
\- Jeszcze jedno chyba i nie wytrzymam – burknął Jensen. – Ocknij się, śpiąca królewno. Co się z tobą dzieje?  
\- Nic – wymamrotał Jared, jeszcze niżej pochylając się nad stołem i niemal dotykając włosami owsianki. Jego cała postawa wprost krzyczała, że jest jeżem, który kuli się w sobie i lepiej do niego nie podchodzić, bo ukłuje. - Daj mi spokój.  
Ekspres wydał z siebie obiecujący brzdęk, ale Jensen zastygł w pół ruch podrywania się od stołu i z powrotem opadł na krzesło.  
\- Jared, coś nie tak między tobą a Gen?  
\- Nie – przyjaciel anemicznie potrząsnął głową, zamiatając owsiankę końcówkami włosów. – Bez niej byłoby jeszcze gorzej.  
\- Coś się stało w domu? – pytał dalej Jensen, czując się trochę jak inkwizytor.  
\- Nie, dziękuję, wszyscy zdrowi – odpowiedział machinalnie Jared. – Dzwoniłem w weekend.  
\- Praca? – indagował coraz bardziej zaniepokojony Jensen. – Nie udało się z rolą życia?  
\- Nie, nie, w porządku, w przyszłym miesiącu jadę na plan do Vancouver i będę mógł przekonująco umierać na białaczkę. – Jared uśmiechnął się blado. – Jak widzisz, warto było się umartwiać.  
\- To co ci jest? – niemal warknął Jensen. – Andropauza w przedwczesnym wieku?  
\- Bo wszystko to nie ma sensu – wyrzucił z siebie Jared. – Człowiek się stara, próbuje coś zrobić, zmienić, pomóc, ale wszystko to można o kant tyłka potłuc. Do dupy z tym wszystkim.  
Jensen wpatrywał się w Jareda, usiłując zrozumieć, o czym tamten do licha mówi i gdzie się podziała cholerna Pollyanna, z którą zazwyczaj miał do czynienia. Nagle zrozumiał.  
\- To wolontariat, prawda? – spytał ostrożnie. – Znowu byłeś w szpitalu.  
Jared wzruszył ramionami.  
\- No – przyznał niechętnie. – Na oddziale dziecięcym. Gadałem z nimi, graliśmy w monopol i scrabble, oglądaliśmy stare kreskówki, wymienialiśmy się ulubionymi kawałkami na youtubie, a dzieciaki śmiały się i rozrabiały jak to normalne dzieciaki, ale jak sobie pomyślałem o tym, jakie część z nich ma szanse…  
W przebłysku jasnowidzenia Jensen pomyślał, że jeżeli teraz zażartuje, nazywając przyjaciela  
1304  
nadwrażliwcem, beksą i mimozą, przesadzi i nieodwołalnie zatrzaśnie za sobą jakąś furtkę. On chyba też nie mógłby bawić się z dzieciakami na oddziale pediatrii, hematologii i onkologii, by później nie wrócić do domu, nie zaszyć się w kacie i sobie nie popłakać. Odkaszlnął, próbując znaleźć odpowiednie słowa.  
\- Jared, chłopie, nie jesteś lekarzem, ani nawet technikiem dentystycznym, nie pomożesz im medycznie, ale… - zawahał się, tym bardziej, że Jared podniósł głowę i utkwił w nim wzrok, jakby czekał na objawienie, ale w tym samym momencie szczęśliwie przypomniał sobie film z Robinem Williamsem. – Nie wiesz, że śmiech leczy? Przypomnij sobie Patcha Adamsa. Nie to, że śmiech jest lepszy od chemioterapii, ale na pewno nie zaszkodzi. Więc jeśli się przy tobie śmiały i gadały i rozrabiały…  
\- Będą silniejsze? – spytał z nadzieją Jared.  
„Tak, umrą szczęśliwsze” pomyślał obrazoburczo Jensen, ale ugryzł się w język. Zdrowy rozsądek czasami powinien trzymać język za zębami.  
\- Jasne, przynajmniej dobrze się bawiły – powiedział z pełnym przekonaniem. – A kiedy jeszcze kupimy ci piankowy czerwony nos…  
\- Nam kupimy – przerwał mu Jared z większym entuzjazmem, niż okazywał go przez cały ranek. – Jutro po południu pójdziesz tam ze mną, dobrze? Z psami nas nie wpuszczą, ale może Gen też będzie chciała i Jason i…  
\- Jasne, chłopie – zgodził się Jensen, wstając od stołu, by w końcu nalać im po kubku kawy. – Możemy nawet dzieciakom zagrać country i bluesa, jeśli to zniosą.  
\- Dobry pomysł, Johnny Depp też się kiedyś przebrał za Jacka Sparrowa, żeby rozbawić dzieci w szpitalu w Londynie – wsparł go Jared. – Myślisz, że mogę się przebrać?  
\- Byle nie za faceta umierającego na białaczkę – prychnął Jensen. – Ale za wszystko inne, proszę cię bardzo. Wypożyczalnia strojów jest tuż za rogiem Warner Chapell, możemy się do nie wybrać razem…  
Zdecydowanie wypowiedział to w złą godzinę.  
*  
Thor i kapitan Ameryka wchodzący ramię w ramię do studia muzycznego Warner Chapell nie wzbudziliby większej sensacji, gdyby nie to, że kapitan Ameryka prócz tarczy był uzbrojony w gitarę, a Thor wyglądał na przepraszającego wszystkich za sam fakt, że żyje.  
Jensen był spóźniony, więc kiedy wpadł na salę prób, wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jego stronę. Saksofonista David odziany w kolejną hawajską koszulę, tym razem w orchidee, parsknął w saksofon, co wywołało niezamierzony akustyczny efekt komiczny, perkusiście Philowi wypadła z ręki jedna z pałeczek, a Flip i Flap muzyki, czyli chudy klawiszowiec i pulchny trębacz zgodnie wytrzeszczyli oczy.  
\- Jared ma na ciebie zły wpływ – wymamrotał Jason, który przez ostatnie pół godziny bezskutecznie próbował dodzwonić się do przyjaciela. Widocznie kapitan Ameryka obywał się bez komórki, nieznanej w latach 40-tych.  
\- Przepraszamy za spóźnienie – powiedzieli jednym głosem Thor i kapitan Ameryka, przy czym Thor nerwowo odgarnął przydługie włosy z czoła, a kapitan Ameryka niemniej nerwowo oblizał usta.  
Maggie, która rozmawiała w kącie z Mishą, jednym z producentów muzycznych Warnera, czuwającym nad jej nowym albumem, urwała w pół słowa i zaczęła się nieopanowanie śmiać, aż musiała wesprzeć się o wytłumioną ścianę, wskazując przy tym na własną pierś, którą oblekał t-shirt z Avengersami.  
\- Co za koincydencja – zaśmiała się. – Powinnam zostać Czarną Wdową czy Lokim? I dlaczego mamy Halloween w lipcu - to jakaś nowa amerykańska tradycja?  
\- Ktoś zwinął nam rzeczy, kiedy byliśmy w przebieralni – wyjaśnił pospiesznie Thor, występując krok naprzód i usiłując zasłonić kapitana Amerykę przed gniewem walkirii, czyli rozwścieczonej diwy piosenki pop, która na rozwścieczoną wcale nie wyglądała. – I portfele i komórki i… cholera, wszystko.  
\- Dobrze, że zostawili wam broń – parsknęła Maggie, przypatrując się tarczy z gwiazdą i pasami z amerykańskiej flagi, jak i wielkiemu młotowi, oby był gumowy. Trzeba przyznać, że obcisły strój kapitana Ameryki nieźle uwypuklał to i owo, a fikuśny pas podkreślał smukłą talię. O sylwetce Thora wbitej w pancerz i owiniętej czerwoną peleryną także nie można było niczego złego powiedzieć, może prócz tego, że pewnie było mu ciut za gorąco, nawet w klimatyzowanym studiu muzycznym.  
\- Wybieraliśmy stroje do szpitala, znaczy, to nie my wybieramy się do szpitala, znaczy, wybieramy się, ale nie jako pacjenci, bo dzieciaki i Patch Adams i śmiech leczy i chcieliśmy spróbować… – ciągnął z rozpędu Thor, ale umilkł pod ciężkim, choć niebieskim jak niezapominajki spojrzeniem Mishy.  
\- Czy teraz moglibyśmy już zaczynać próbę? – spytał z melancholią Misha. – Mamy pewne opóźnienie, tak? Muzycy sesyjni nam się rozchorowali, grafik nawala z okładką, studio jest obłożone, a Maggie zwiduje się duch Amy. Więc miło, że kapitan Ameryka w końcu do nas zajrzał, ale Thorowi już podziękujemy, bo z tego co wiem, nie gra na żadnym instrumencie. Prawda, Jared?  
\- Na trójkącie się nie liczy? – bąknął Thor.  
\- Duch Amy? – zdziwił się kapitan Ameryka.  
Sam rano zastanawiał się, czy Amy Winehouse go nie prześladuje, ale raczej żartobliwie. Czyżby Maggie także była prześladowana? Kto mógł o tym wiedzieć lepiej niż Misha, oddany wyznawca New Age, kadzidełek, kryształów, piramidek, aur, dobrych i złych wibracji i zapewne okultyzmu. W tym momencie zamiast ducha Amy zwizualizował mu się Misha w hippisowskich, powiewnych szatach, z kryształową kulą w ręku i parsknął pod nosem, dopóki nie uświadomił sobie, że chwilowo sam wygląda jako skończony kretyn, a wdzianko kapitana Ameryki jest cholernie obcisłe i pije go w pewnych miejscach. Że też dał się namówić Jaredowi…  
\- A niech zostanie – mruknęła Maggie, mając na myśli Jareda, nie ducha Amy i puszczając mimo uszu słowa Mishy – nie po to opowiedziała mu o koszmarze z Amy i dziwnym chłodzie w domu na plaży, żeby dorabiał do tego teorie spiskowe i metafizyczne. Obrzuciła Thora aprobującym spojrzeniem, a później czym prędzej przeniosła wzrok na Jensena. Tak, taki piegowaty, zakłopotany kapitan Ameryka podobałby jej się znacznie bardziej od oryginału. – Trójkąt też się przyda.  
Zabrzmiało to nieco dwuznacznie.


	4. Chapter 4

W kuchni bungalowu przy Pearl Street 3010 zrobiło się trochę ciasno. Jared, który przestał być Thorem i Jensen – już nie kapitan Ameryka, dzwonili na zmianę z pożyczonych komórek, zastrzegając karty kredytowe i numery telefonów, występując o duplikaty praw jazdy i tocząc aż nadto ożywione rozmowy, zapijane kolejnymi kubkami schłodzonej herbaty miętowej, przygotowanej na ukojenie nerwów przez Genevieve. Sama Gen zabawiała rozmową posadowioną pod oknem i siedzącą na krześle ze skrzyżowanymi nogami jak uosobienie dziewczyny z sąsiedztwa Maggie Shaw, jej także dolewając herbaty z mięty i melisy i podsuwając ciasteczka owsiane, dozwolone na diecie Jareda. W międzyczasie donosiła coraz to nowe bransoletki i wisiorki z pracowni artystycznej, czyli po prostu przeszklonej werandy, na którą co chwilę wpadały Sadie i Haley goniące w ogrodzie za szmacianą piłką rzucaną przez Cliffa.  
Było gorąco pomimo późnego popołudnia i wentylatora pod sufitem, leniwie mielącego ciepłe powietrze potężnymi wirnikami, a w ustawionym na parapecie wśród tymianku, rozmarynu, mięty i melisy radiu nastawionym na KOCP FM leciała wiązanka przebojów The Eagles. Maggie wolałaby coś mniej staromodnego, ale nie śmiała przestawić stacji – w końcu była w gościach. Siedziała więc w kąciku jadalnym, ćwicząc kwiat lotosu, wyglądając przez wykuszowe okno na ogród, po którym szalały dwa pełne energii psy i ciut zmęczony Cliff, popijając uspokajającą herbatę, zagryzając twardymi ciasteczkami i nieznacznie kołysząc się do „Hotelu California”.  
Biżutki Gen były barwne, hippisowskie, niepowtarzalne i piękne dla oka – Maggie najbardziej podobały się kolorowe kamyczki i muszelki nanizane na drut pamięciowy, ale i rzemyczki z charmsami i indiańskie plecionki wydawały się warte uznania, tym bardziej, że Gen wykorzystywała stare wisiorki i koraliki, umiejętnie wplatając je w nowe kompozycje. Maggie najchętniej wzięłaby wszystkie i zamówiła kolejne, wprawiając tym samym dziewczynę Jareda - drobną, ciemnowłosą i ciemnooką, o ślicznym uśmiechu, w motylo kolorowej sukience, w szampański humor. Każdy artysta lubi, gdy chwali się jego rękodzieło, a każda dziewczyna uwielbia błyskotki, więc Gen z Maggie dogadywały się bez słów, wydając ochy i achy nad kolejnymi bransoletkami i naszyjnikami. Przez chwilę psicy Sadie także bardzo spodobały się potrójne rzemyczki z kremowymi paciorkami, ale dostała lekko po nosie i ciut obrażona wróciła do ogrodu i przeciągania szmacianej piłki z zziajanym Cliffem. Haley rozciągnął się pod krzewem fioletowej bugenwilli i dyszał ciężko, dając do zrozumienia, że on już się nabiegał.  
W końcu Jensen skończył rozmawiać przez telefon i zasiadł przy stole z jedną ręką wczepioną w krótkie włosy w geście rezygnacji. Za duży zielonkawy t-shirt, ewidentnie Jareda, sięgał mu do pół uda, upodobniając do młodszego brata donaszającego ciuchy po starszym – większość jego koszulek (a nie miał ich za dużo) dopierała się właśnie w pralce.  
\- Nie nadaję się do tego – wymamrotał, wypijając duszkiem kubek zimnej herbaty. – Podobno bez prawa jazdy powinienem pojechać do Dallas po nowe prawo jazdy, bo tam je pierwotnie wystawiono.  
\- A żeby wystawić duplikat ubezpieczenia, chcą żebym podał im numer ubezpieczenia – jęknął do wtóru Jared, odruchowo odgarniając włosy z czoła i bezwładnie opadając na krzesło jak człowiek złamany życiem. Krzesło zatrzeszczało z naganą. – Przecież nie pamiętam na pamięć.  
\- Papiery masz w szafce w sypialni, pierwsza szuflada po lewej, a na twoim miejscu, będąc aktorem, nie przyznawałabym się, że nie potrafisz zapamiętać jednego numeru, choćby długiego – mruknęła nieuważnie Gen, jednocześnie podsuwając Maggie wisiorek z bursztynem oplecionym drobnymi kamyczkami piasku pustyni. – Zobacz, pasowałby ci pod kolor oczu.  
\- Nie lubię cyferek – powiedział obronnie Jared, spoglądając na nią z lekkim wyrzutem. – I zgłodniałem od tego dzwonienia.  
\- Dieta – celnie przypomniał mu Jensen, hojnie dolewając sobie mięty z melisą.  
\- Mam ją gdzieś – oznajmił obrazoburczo przyjaciel, poprawiając na sobie koszulkę z logo miejscowego grill baru, też nieco za dużą. – Dosyć tego dobrego.  
\- Bardzo słusznie – zgodziła się Gen, obrzucając go zatroskanym spojrzeniem znad kolekcji kolorowej biżuterii. – Tak ostatnio schudłeś, że wszystko wisi na tobie jak na strachu na wróble.  
\- Ale rozum u niego przedni, a i serce ma mężne – parsknęła Maggie, przymierzając wisior z bursztynem i przypominając sobie jak tamten wytrzymał całą próbę w studiu nagraniowym, nie skarżąc się na przyciasną zbroję Thora. – O co właściwie chodziło z tymi Thorem i kapitanem Ameryką? Postanowiliście odkryć w sobie dziecko?  
\- Jared przygotowuje się do roli faceta umierającego na białaczkę i wymyślił sobie wolontariat w UCLA Medical Center – wyjaśnił Jensen, patrząc na przyjaciela z ciepłym błyskiem w zielonych oczach. Jared zawstydził się i wbił wzrok w kubek z herbatą.  
– Na oddziale dziecięcym – uzupełniła Gen, wyciągając rękę, by z uczuciem pogładzić go po ramieniu. – Przejął się.  
\- Acha – powiedziała Maggie ze zrozumieniem. – Niełatwa sprawa. Moja przyjaciółka ma niepełnosprawnego syna, sporo się biedak przeleżał w szpitalu, więc wiem, jak to jest chcieć pomóc i nie bardzo móc. Chcecie rozbawić dzieciaki jak Patch Adams?  
Jared i Jensen spojrzeli na nią z niemal identycznym zaskoczeniem. Maggie Shaw, uznana piosenkarka retro popu z platynową płytą w dorobku ukazywała drugą twarz – przyjaciółka i jej niepełnosprawny syn, Avengersi, Patch Adams? A gdzie fochy, burzliwe romanse, nadmiar alkoholu i odgrywanie diwy? Maggie nie do końca zrozumiała ich spojrzenia, więc na wszelki wypadek rozplotła nogi skrzyżowane w siadzie po turecku, bo ścierpła, przegarnęła ścięte na pazia włosy i zajęła się kolejną koralikową bransoletką splecioną w indiańskie wzory.  
\- No co? Mogłabym przebrać się za Czarną Wdowę – stwierdziła, pokazując na oblekającą pierś koszulkę, z której na pierwszy plan wybijał się zielonkawy Hulk. – Lubię Avengersów.  
\- Chciałabyś? – spytał niepewnie, choć z nadzieją Jared, Gen energicznie pokiwała głową, zastanawiając się, czy miałaby jakąś biżuterię pasującą do Nataszy Romanowej, a Jensen wpatrzył się w nią zmrużonymi oczyma, przygryzając wargi, jedno z dwojga - żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem, bądź wyobrażając ją sobie w obcisłym lateksowym wdzianku z kaburą przypasaną do uda.  
\- Dlaczego nie? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie, uśmiechając się i puszczając do Jensena oko z jednoczesnym kocim przeciągnięciem się na krześle. Jeśli wyobrażał ją sobie jako Czarną Wdowę, z przyjemnością ułatwi mu wyobrażenie. – W piątek po nagraniach? Mam nadzieję, że do tego czasu pozbędę się tej cholernej zmory.  
\- Zmory? – powtórzył Jensen, otrząsając się z trybu flirtu i z zaniepokojeniem marszcząc brwi. On też miał dziwne wrażenie, że gdziekolwiek się nie znajdzie, w tle słychać piosenki Amy Winehouse, chociaż w tym momencie stacja KOCP FM grzecznie nadawała The Eagles. – Mówisz o Amy? Misha wspomniał, że ci się zwidywała…  
\- Zwidywała – mruknęła Maggie i wzdrygnęła się, jakby poczuła czyjś zimny dotyk – w rozgrzanej kuchni zjawisko raczej niespodziewane. – Żeby tylko. Pół domu mi zmroziła na sopel, a wszystko przez ten cholerny obraz. Co za idiota wpadł na pomysł, żeby malować bohomaz krwią?  
\- Obraz z krwią Amy Winehouse? – upewnił się Jared, raz jeszcze niecierpliwie odgarniając kosmyki z czoła. Stojąca za nim Gen prychnęła i mając dosyć tego ciągłego odgarniania, zaczęła zaplatać mu włosy w nieporządny warkocz, przytrzymany na miejscu koralikową bransoletką.  
\- Wyegzorcyzmować i spalić – orzekła przy tym lakonicznie. – Co się tak patrzycie? W połowie jestem Włoszką, wiem jak walczyć z siłami nieczystymi.  
\- O egzorcystę w Santa Monica będzie trudno – bąknął Jared, z miną męczennika znosząc fryzjerskie zapędy dziewczyny.  
\- Byś się zdziwił – stwierdził Jensen, przypominając sobie własną wizję Mishy w hippisowskich szatach z kryształową kulą w dłoni – jak się nie ma egzorcysty, pozostaje New Age, jednym słowem, jak się nie ma, co się lubi, to się lubi, co się ma. Czy on, zwykle racjonalny i sceptyczny naprawdę zaczął wierzyć w zjawy, przeczucia i przeklęte obrazy? Taa, podobnie jak w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia do dziewczyny, którą po raz pierwszy spotkał pijaną w sztok i bezwstydnie go podrywającą.  
\- Pewnie kosztował kilka tysięcy funtów – zaczęła Maggie, ale urwała i niedbale machnęła ręką, stukając kilkoma nowymi bransoletkami. Pomysł spalenia tego szkaradzieństwa zdecydowanie przypadł jej do gustu. – Niech będzie, najwyżej odliczą mi z gaży. To jak, bierzemy Cliffa i jedziemy rozpalić ognisko na plaży?  
\- Ogniu, krocz za mną – powiedział odpowiednio ponurym głosem Jensen, dodając lżejszym tonem. – W takim razie wezmę zapałki.  
\- Zapalniczkę – podpowiedział Gen. Żadne z nich nie paliło, ale, o ile nie zajęły się tym  
Sadie i Haley, powinni coś znaleźć przy ogrodowym grillu, a w razie czego Genevieve używała zapalniczki do przypalania końcówek sutaszowych sznurków.  
\- A możemy najpierw coś zjeść? – spytał z nadzieją Jared, niepewnie dotykając swoich artystycznie splecionych włosów. – Nabrać sił? Bo ja głodny jestem…  
\- Ha, wracasz do siebie, mój miły – ucieszyła się Gen, całując go w czubek głowy.  
\- Tyle że przez tą twoją dietę mamy pustki w kuchni – burknął Jensen, zamaszystym gestem wskazując na szafki i rattanowe kosze wypełnione co najwyżej różnymi kaszami, zieleniną, powiędniętym pęczkiem włoszczyzny, pomarańczami i wodą mineralną. – Trzeba by wyjść na miasto.  
\- Albo wysłać Cliffa po catering – rzuciła Maggie, podrywając się z miejsca w kuchennym kącie. Jednak zerknęła przez przeszkloną werandę na ochroniarza rozciągniętego w hamaku, który odpoczywał po gonitwie z psami (oba psiska też drzemały w cieniu bugenwilli) i zrezygnowała. – Hm, zobaczymy, co tam macie do jedzenia.  
\- Mielone i pomidory – powiedziała melancholijnie Gen, otwierając lodówkę i wzdychając z powątpieniem. – Zrobiłabym spaghetti po bolońsku, ale nie mamy makaronu, a amarantusa mam powyżej dziurek od nosa.  
Rzeczywiście, prócz owoców i warzyw (w tym pomidorów), na półkach lodówki leżało samotne opakowanie mielonej wołowiny, paczka mrożonego szpinaku, dwa jajka i resztki sera pleśniowego.  
\- Ale mąkę i sól macie? – zagadnęła panna Shaw, z zastanowieniem rozglądając się po ciemnobrązowych szafkach. – Mogę ugotować pierogi.  
\- Pierogi? – spytał Jared czystą polszczyzną, wpatrując się w nią z niedowierzaniem, więc Maggie odwzajemniła się spojrzeniem pełnym uznania.  
\- Gen jest w połowie Włoszką, ja – Polką, stąd pierogi – uśmiechnęła się, sięgając po kraciasty ręcznik kuchenny i przewiązując się nim w pasie. – Mogę zrobić z mięsem i ze szpinakiem. A ty?  
\- A ja nie potrafię – wyznał Jared.  
\- A on się nazywa Padalecki – wyjaśnił Jensen, pojmując, że Maggie pytała raczej o to, skąd Jared zna polskie jedzenie, a nie czy potrafi je zrobić. – A co to są te pierogi?  
\- Zobaczysz – odpowiedziała tajemniczo Maggie, spoglądając porozumiewawczo na Gen, która już wyciągała z szafki mąkę, sól, miskę i wałek do ciasta. – Powiedzmy, że takie włoskie tortellini, tylko większe.  
\- I czasochłonne – dodał prawdomównie Jared, któremu przypomniała się babcia ze strony ojca klejąca pierogi na niedzielny obiad dla całej rodziny.  
\- A zdążysz zrobić do wieczora? – chciał wiedzieć Jensen. – Bo nie wiem, czy dam radę zjeść i zabawić się w egzorcystę przed koncertem w „Harvelle’s Blues Club”, a nie mogę zawieść chłopaków.  
\- Grasz w klubie? – zainteresowała się Maggie, wstawiając czajnik z wodą – bez wrzątku ciasto na pierogi nie byłoby takie, jak należy. Nagrania do późnego popołudnia, a wieczorem koncert? Hm, pracowity z niego facet.  
\- A nawet śpiewa – wyrwało się Jaredowi.  
\- Chciałabym to zobaczyć.  
Chwilowo jednak zobaczyła tylko wpadające przez werandę psy. Drzemiące w ogrodzie Sadie i Haley szóstym zmysłem wyczuły, że ktoś w kuchni zajął się gotowaniem i nabrały nadziei na niespodziewane, a smaczne kąski, wywołując małe futrzane tornado ze stukaniem pazurami o terakotową posadzkę, zamaszystym zamiataniem ogonami, wtykaniem zimnych, mokrych nosów gdzie popadnie i radosnym dyszeniem. W obliczu psiego entuzjazmu kwestia koncertu, jak i egzorcyzmowania przeklętego obrazu zeszły na drugi plan.  
*  
„Harvelle’s Blues Club” był niewielki, ale dosyć zatłoczony, zwłaszcza pod sceną i przy barze, podczas gdy obstawiona stolikami galeryjka pozostawała prawie pusta. Maggie nie narzekała, przynajmniej miała z niej lepszy widok i mogła w spokoju popijać zimne piwo, którym nie pogardził i Cliff – chociaż sączył Budweisera oszczędnie, wiedząc, że wciąż jest na „służbie”. Nie był zachwycony, gdy późną wieczorową porą, po uczcie pierogowej w bungalowie Jareda (wszyscy orzekli, że pierogi ze szpinakiem i serem pleśniowym były mistrzostwem świata) i szybkim wypadem do cukierkowatego domku na plaży (nie, nie spotkała zjawy Amy i nie zdążyli wyegzorcyzmować obrazu) wyciągnęła go do klubu, ale aż tak nie narzekał. Zespół „Louden Swain” był całkiem całkiem i nie grywał głupiutkich, popowych aranżacji, a stare, dobre amerykańskie kawałki z lat 60-tych i 70-tych, mieszankę rocka, bluesa i country, która nieźle wchodziła w ucho.  
Maggie złapała się na tym, że sama zaczyna się gibać i przytupywać. Za chwilę, jeśli się nie powstrzyma, przejdzie do podśpiewywania, ale spokojnie, w klubowym rozgardiaszu i przy dudniących basach nikt jej nie usłyszy. Ani nie rozpozna. Zamieniła koszulkę z Avengersami (zielone plamy po szpinaku) na t-shirt z knajpy w Soho, a w swoich bezpretensjonalnych, dżinsowych, postrzępionych szorty i trampkach nie rzucała się w oczy, tym bardziej, że nie miała na sobie śladu makijażu, a charakterystyczne włosy z czerwonymi pasemkami ukryła pod białą beannie. Czuła się jak niewidzialna ważka ukryta w kokonie. Ludzie wokół niej przepychali się, przysiadali do stolików, rozchlapywali piwo, gestykulowali, usiłowali przekrzyczeć muzykę albo śpiewali do wtóru, ale kompletnie nie zwracali na nią uwagi. I dobrze. Jeszcze nie odbiło jej na tyle, by sądziła, że jest celebrytką pierwszej wody i w ślad za nią sunie tłum wielbicieli i stadko papparazzi. Nie licząc Cliffa, który ze swoimi barwnymi tatuażami i szerokimi barami bardziej przyciągał wzrok, niż ona.  
Rej na scenie wodził niewielki facet z bródką i niebieściutkimi oczyma, sympatyczny i rzucający zabawnymi tekstami, nieźle grający na gitarze i śpiewający bluesowo, choć nieco histerycznie i znakomicie uzupełniany przez jej dwóch muzyków sesyjnych – Jasona i Jensena, drobnego faceta w okularach na basie i dorodnego perkusistę z grzywką na sztorc. Najlepiej i najharmonijniej szły im wspólne kawałki jak „Wagon wheel”, czy „Seven Bridges Road”, chociaż i solówki wypadały niezgorzej. Widać było, że muzycy nie wchodzą sobie w paradę, całkiem dobrze bawią, przekomarzając ze sobą i publicznością, ustawiając sobie mikrofony, plącząc w kablach, popijając piwo i improwizując chórki.  
Najzabawniejsze, że każdy ze śpiewających miał inny głos: facet ma basie odpowiednio niski, prowadzący - wysoki i w wyższych rejestrach ciut „kozi”, przypominający wikinga Jason nadspodziewanie łagodny, a Jensen, cóż, Maggie musiała to przyznać, najlepszy z całej trójki – czysty, z teksańskim zaśpiewem, miejscami drapieżnie schodzący w dół i nabierający chrypki. Ot, takie Red Stag, whisky z dodatkiem miodu, co udowodnił pasażem przy nomen omen „Tenessee Whiskey”, przy którym mało nie zsunęła się z krzesła. Jej zauroczenie rosło. Nie dosyć, że przystojny i nieźle grający, miał głos – nie do końca wyszkolony, ale naprawdę dobry, wart zaprezentowania szerszej publiczności. Był też zwierzęciem scenicznym, poruszał się leniwie, lecz z wdziękiem, kołysząc w takt muzyki, dopadając do mikrofonu z poślizgiem, ale na czas, wczuwając się w rytm całym ciałem i promieniując męskim seksapilem jak latarnia morska, o ile latarnie morskie nosiłyby workowate dżinsy do czarnych koszulek z czaszkami i miały takie ślicznie, choć podpuchniete zielone oczy.  
Maggie nieświadomie przygryzła wargi i pochyliła się do przodu, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku ani na sekundę. Zapomniała o hucznym rozstaniu z Markiem, które gryzło ją od kilku miesięcy, wkurzającej konieczności nagrywania nowego albumu na obcej ziemi z nieznanymi muzykami sesyjnymi, topieniu żalu w alkoholu, a nawet koszmarze z Amy Winehouse, liczył się tylko głos Jensena. Po skończonej „Tennessee Whiskey” poderwała się na równe nogi, klaszcząc jak szalona, po czym, wiele się nie zastanawiając, wskoczyła na stolik i gwizdnęła na palcach jak londyński ulicznik. Nic dziwnego, że ją zauważyli. O ile reszta „Loudain Swan” zapewne wzięła ją za wariatkę, Jensen, po sekundzie zawahania, zaczął się nieopanowanie śmiać i machać do niej zachęcająco, więc z pomocą mruczącego coś niepochlebnie Cliffa zeskoczyła ze stołu i zaczęła przepychać się pod scenę.  
\- Panie i panowie, ktoś tu lubi dobrą whisky – zawołał Jensen do mikrofonu. – Panie i panowie, Maggie Shaw!  
Nieco pijackie wrzaski i piski zabrzmiały w jej uszach jak anielskie chóry, tym bardziej, że tłumek rozstąpił się przed nią i Cliffem jak Morze Czerwone przez Izraelitami uciekającymi z egipskiej niewoli. Przedostała się pod samą scenę i – z jednej strony podsadzana przez Cliffa, a z drugiej podciągana przez Jensena, znalazła w blasku reflektorów, wśród plątaniny kabli i labiryntu stojaków. Uścisnęła ręką drobnego, ciut zdetonowanego faceta w białym t-shircie i kamizelce, pomachała do basisty i perkusisty, puściła oko do Jasona i przejęła mikrofon od chichoczącego Jensena.  
\- Panie i panowie, nie mogło mnie tutaj zabraknąć! – wrzasnęła, aż zatrzeszczało. – Panie i panowie, to przecież Louden Swain!  
Tłumek odpowiedział pokrzykiwaniem, przytupywaniem i gwizdami pełnymi aprobaty.  
\- Rozumiemy, że zaśpiewasz z nami? – spytał Jensen, odbierając mikrofon i pytająco unosząc jedną brew. Publiczność poparła go niezbornie, choć wrzaskliwie, perkusista wygrał krótki werbel, Rob uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, gestem ofiarowując jej własny stojak z mikrofonem pasującym do jej wzrostu (zarówno Jason, jak i Jensen byli od niego wyżsi o głowę), a Jason zagrał pierwszy akord „You know I’m no good”, coveru Amy Winehouse, który tak długo próbowali w studiu. Na miłość boska, dlaczego znowu Amy Winehouse? Ale, z drugiej strony - czemu nie?  
Maggie poczuła się w swoim żywiole. Ściągnęła beannie, potrząsając głową, by włosy się lepiej ułożyły, obciągnęła białą koszulkę ze stylizowaną czarownicą (knajpa w Soho, do której często zaglądała nosiła miano „Pod Rozczochraną Wiedźmą”), kocim krokiem podeszła do mikrofonu Roba i przegięła się w kuszącej pozie, czekając na resztę muzyków, którzy nadspodziewanie szybko ogarnęli się do niespodziewanego, acz znanego kawałka. Zabrzmiała gitara basowa i werble, dołączyły kolejne rify gitarowe, muzyka zabiła w rytm serca.  
 _Meet you downstairs in the bar and hurt_  
 _Your rolled up sleeves in your skull t-shirt_  
 _You say why did you do it with him today?_  
 _And sniffed me out like I was Tanqueray._  
Głos Magie wypełnił klub niczym ciemna, przepojona oparami whisky i dymem cygar, a jednocześnie kojąca obietnica. Jeśli nawet w tekście piosenki oszukiwała samą siebie i twierdziła, że nie ma w niej nic dobrego, większość mężczyzn na sali (i kilka kobiet) natychmiast uwierzyło, że przy nich by się zmieniła i poszłoby za nią w ogień. Ozdobiona licznymi pierścionkami dłoń ślizgała się pieszczotliwie po stojaku, koniuszek języka tańczył swawolnie w kąciku ust, oczy mrużyły się uwodzicielsko.  
„I cheated myself, like I knew I would, I told you, I was trouble, you know that I’m no good” śpiewała Maggie, patrząc wprost na Jensena i jakby prowokując go do odpowiedzi. Skubany, tylko błysnął zębami w uśmiechu, z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy skupiony na grze, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że śpiewała do niego. Za to, gdy tylko skończyła i wybrzmiały frenetyczne oklaski i okrzyki „Maggie, kocham cię”, odłożył gitarę i szepnął coś do basisty, który natychmiast wrzucił pierwszy akord, oglądając się na perkusję. Jason prychnął prosto w mikrofon, ale posłusznie wszedł w tło, bębny podjęły rytm, do którego ochoczo dołączył Rob, tym razem sięgając po gitarę elektryczną i zaczynając od solówki, której nie powstydziłby się Jimmie Hendrix. Maggie czym prędzej odsunęła się od mikrofonu, by zrobić mu więcej miejsca i zaśmiała się, rozpoznając kawałek. Nie zdziwiło ją, gdy Jensen chwycił za mikrofon, popatrując na nią znacząco.  
 _I’ve been run down_  
 _I’ve been lied to_  
 _I don’t know why,_  
 _I let that mean woman make me a fool_  
Taaa, niezła odpowiedź. Maggie skłoniła się lekko, uznając się za pokonaną i przysunęła do basisty w okularach, pochylając się do mikrofonu i robiąc za chórek, chociaż, Bogiem a prawdą, niewiele miała do zanucenia. Wolała zostawić pole do popisu perkusji, szalonym wstawkom gitary elektrycznej, a przede wszystkim głosowi Jensena, z pasją żalącemu się, że niekiedy czuje się jak przywiązany do pręgierza i na Boga, umiera. A wszystką przez złą kobietę. Maggie naprawdę nie chciała być aż tak złą kobietą, która zostawiłaby go w rozpaczy i żalu, choć przywiązywanie do tego i owego, niekoniecznie pręgierza, wydawało się nieco bardziej kuszące.  
Publiczność chyba zrozumiała, że tych dwoje śpiewa dla siebie, bo w okrzykach i przytupach pojawiły się pełne zrozumienie śmiechy, tym bardziej, że Jensen skończył „umieranie” niemal u stóp Maggie. Co za dużo, to niezdrowo. Maggie poczuła pewne zakłopotanie i najchętniej uciekłaby ze sceny, ale w tej samej chwili podszedł do niej Rob, którego niepewny uśmiech skruszyłby każde serce. Dając kuksańca w bok Jensenowi i tym samym stawiając go do pionu, wyszeptał konspiracyjnie do Maggie, czy zna „Weight” The Band i czy nie zaśpiewałaby z nimi wszystkim. Dziewczyna machinalnie pokiwała głową. Pewnie, że znała - znali ją wszyscy, którzy oglądali „Easy ridera”, i niejeden raz śpiewała ją w klubach w Soho. Więc została.  
Po czym okazało się, że zna więcej amerykańskich kawałków Lynyrd Skynyrd, czy Kansas niż jej się zdawało. „Loudan Swain” odwdzięczyło się kilkoma jej własnymi piosenkami, wspomagając w refrenach i improwizując solówki na wszystkich instrumentach, które wpadły im w ręce (chłopaki naprawdę czuli swing, mimo że bardziej lubowali się w bluesie). Publiczność „Harvelle’s Blues Club” była wniebowzięta. W końcu niecodziennie zdarzało się, by na koncercie lokalnego zespołu wystąpiła Maggie Shaw i bez prób, spontanicznie, dawali razem czadu aż miło. Maggie nie wiedziała, jak długo grali i śpiewali, ale skończyli wykończeni, spoceni, wyschnięci na wiór i marzący o zimnym piwie, obejmując się jak zawodnicy rugby po finałowym meczu i mamrocząc „With a little help from my friends”. W każdym razie, było dobrze po północy.


End file.
